What Is
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "What Could Have Been". When Dean finally finds Chloe in the real world, nothing is as he'd expected it to be, and nothing is as it seems at first glance either. How can he let go of her, even if she IS supposedly married and expecting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

SEQUEL to "What Could Have Been". If you don't read the 7-chaptered Chlean story chances are you will have NO IDEA what's going on here.

Sorry to those who reviewed the last chapter of **what could have been**, but for some reason the thing wouldn't allow me to update your names! Just wanted to let you know that that is the reason why your names were not shown in the last chapter.

THIS IS **EXTREME AU** FOR SMALLVILLE! BE YE WARNED!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Life was busy for Chloe Queen.

Not only was she still getting used to her new name and status in life, but she was also Watchtower for the remains of the Justice League, and still ran Isis. She wondered sometimes if Oliver and her had done the right thing by getting married, but as she thought about it, it was the only thing they could have done.

Their friendship had caught the eye of the press, and there was really no better excuse for the amount of time they spent together while not Watchtower and Green Arrow then to tell the press that they were in a relationship. That lie had been enough to explain why she was always over at his Penthouse, a lot of times over night, and why they spent so much time together during the days.

It also helped explain why her cousins Lois and Lucy were always over as well, and Jimmy and Bart could be excused and expected considering that they were the Lane sisters' boyfriends.

And also, it'd been safer to marry Oliver.

Safer for her, for him, for the League.

Or what remained of the League.

Chloe sighed as she oversaw the arrangements for the big ball they were going to have in the mansion Oliver had bought for them right after their marriage. She was in the eye of the public, her relationship with Oliver something the tabloids liked to call a modern day Cinderella story, with a pretty commoner stealing the heart of the much coveted 'prince' of Star City.

People liked to read those kinds of stories, and when they realized that she helped meteor infected people she became even more interesting to them. Chloe'd thrown herself into charities and other such functions, dragging Oliver into them with her, and the magazines were filled with pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Queen, their stories about how the spunky blonde had taken a 'handsome yet somewhat immature womanizer' and turned him into 'a responsible adult' who now 'cared for the world' and was using his money 'to save children and other needy'.

All of a sudden, Chloe, who'd spent most of her life ignored, was in the spotlight. The magazines commented on her wardrobe, spoke about her hairstyle, about her elegant poise. People wanted to know what kind of perfume she wore, whether she preferred this brand or that. She was asked to host several charity functions, and people stopped her whenever she was on the street to either comment on something they'd read about her or to congratulate her for 'straightening up that hunk' of her husband.

Chloe grinned and shook her head.

Isis also took up a great amount of her time. The meteor infected mightn't realize that she was one of them, but they'd come to trust her, and she was thinking of expanding the foundation. She would have to talk to Lana about it, but the other woman was busy in Milan.

Or was it Paris?

Lana had become a supermodel when she'd left Smallville after her divorce with Lex Luthor, the exposure she'd gotten as his wife enough for her to get in with the people she needed to make this dream come true. No one she used to know ever saw her much anymore-unless you could count the magazines she always appeared on.

_I should just buy the organization from her, she's not doing anything for it anymore_.

Chloe wasn't sure _why_ Lana had founded Isis, but she was glad for the initiative. Chloe loved working there, especially with the kids. A lot of her 'graduates' had come back as counselors, and the groups were getting so numerous as word-of-mouth and the much publicized works of Chloe Queen brought in more and more people whose lives had been affected by Kryptonite.

"No, no, you can't put Senator Dixon at this table." She announced, looking at the table arrangements. "His ex-wife, wife, and _lover_ all at one place at the same time?" She grinned at the organizer. "We don't want to give the good Senator a heart attack, do we?"

"I don't know about _that_." The woman announced mischievously before deciding who to switch with the Senator and his wife.

"You _still_ at this, Baby Cuz?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, Chloe smiled as she saw her cousins, Lois and Lucy Lane, striding towards her. Not only were they family, but they also worked with her at the Justice League despite the fact that they had no powers.

It was interesting how three non-powered people had joined them after the demise of almost the whole Justice League. Lois and Jimmy had known of Clark's 'secret' (come on, glasses could only do so much), and since Lois had already known about Oliver she'd been able to figure out the identities of the rest of the League, which she kept quiet. After Clark's and the other's deaths Lois and Jimmy had begun helping out intelligence wise, using the information they got as reporters to feed Chloe, Bart and Oliver.

Jimmy was particularly useful in the recovering of information since his appearance was unassuming and not many people paid attention to him.

Somehow, Chloe couldn't even remember _why_, Lois started going out with them on their missions, dressed up in leather and sporting her own gadgets. Jimmy, though bumbling, helped out as well sometimes.

And then Lucy Lane had joined the team.

She'd met Bart while he was on a mission and she was doing _something_ illegal, and somehow they'd fallen in love. She'd come back to Metropolis with him and had used her knowledge of the criminal life, her fluency in numerous languages, and her ability to fit into any kind of crowd for the League.

It'd been on one of her solo missions that she'd been kidnapped by some creature that to this day Chloe had no idea _what_ it'd been. All she knew was that the creature had strung her cousin up in some ruins under the earth and had stuck an IV needle in her, drinking her blood.

Chloe closed her fist again at the thought of how she'd almost lost her little cousin.

"I think I'd go _insane_ if I were you." Lucy announced, looking around. "I can pretend that I enjoy the big wig's attentions, but have to _cater_ to them as hostess?" She made up her face. "Not my style."

The organizer smiled and left, giving the cousins privacy.

"That's why _I_ am the hostess, not _you_." Chloe grinned.

Lucy grinned back.

Lois looked around, making sure no one was listening in, before speaking. "Are they going to be here?"

Chloe nodded, smile lessening.

While this ball _was_ a Christmas celebration, it, like too many things in Chloe's life, was a front for something else. While Oliver would be rubbing elbows with the more elite and gaining their trust more and more, she had a couple of clandestine meetings that needed to go off without a hitch.

"So, are your gowns ready?" Chloe asked, changing the subject to something light and flippant.

Lucy grinned. "I'm going to look like a princess. Bart isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of me!"

"Too much information." Lois, who still wasn't comfortable with her sister openly discussing her love life, (cough**sexlife**cough) held up her hand to stop her from going any further.

"Prude." Lucy taunted.

"_Me_? A _prude_?" Lois gasped, horrified at the accusation.

Chloe grinned as she looked at the sisters. Their relationship had gotten so much better now that they were working together at the League. Somehow they'd gotten passed their mutual resentments and their past, and had become _sisters_.

Her cellular rang and she looked down at the screen, smiling when she saw Ollie's name flashing. She mightn't love him like _that_, he would never get over his love for the departed Dinah Lance, and his and Chloe's marriage might be one of convenience-but that didn't mean she didn't love him in a different, special kinda way.

He was her best friend.

One of her closest, most important people.

"Hey Ollie." She smiled, bringing the cellular to her ear. "You on your way?"

"Yeah." His smile was audible. "I just got out of the meeting. They're prepping the helicopter as we speak." There was a pause. "How are the arrangements going?"

"They're fine. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed despite the fact that this isn't our biggest ball by far."

"Don't worry Chlo, everything will work out fine tonight." Oliver assured her. "You'll appear on the front of the entertainment section in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Planet and the other newspapers about the Christmas bash of the century."

"Yes, because my being in the paper is _so_ important to me." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know, my dream was to _write_ in the paper. _Not_ appear in it so often. Plus, I don't take good pictures."

"Liar."

She laughed. "I have to go now, see you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"You better not." She pouted before cutting off the phone call and turning to her cousins. "Okay girls, off to change your clothes. You take forever and this starts in less than two hours."

"Yes _mother_." Lucy teased, dragging Lois along with her.

With one last look at them, Chloe went over the last minute details quickly so she could go and get ready as well.

Feeling something cold, Chloe turned to her right and noticed the plates hovering in the air over the table. Thankfully the others hadn't noticed this as yet.

"_Frankie_." She growled. "What did I tell you about how to behave when there are other people around?"

There was a soft, almost resigned sigh, and then the plates were lowered to the table softly, returning to how they'd been before.

"_Thank you_." She smiled in the direction of the cool breath of air.

Chloe shook her head.

Who else could say they had pet ghosts?

One of the reasons _why_ Oliver had bought this mansion for her was because of its notorious reputation for being haunted, and since Chloe was surprisingly sensitive to spirits thanks to her unique power, she'd wanted to hone it. The few spirits that still resided in the mansion weren't malicious, and she enjoyed having them around. They were allowed to manifest themselves any way they wished-as long as no outsider was present, and Chloe couldn't help but admit how _cool_ she found it every time she'd come into a room and 'see' something supposedly impossible, like the piano playing on its own or things floating in the air.

_I'm so weird it's not even funny_.

Sighing, she went upstairs to hurry and change. It was going to take her forever to get ready, and as hostess she had to be there to greet every single one.

She sighed, undressing so she could bathe, smiling when a rose-scent filled the air and the shirt she was dropping to the ground was caught in mid air and taken to the hamper, being folded before dropped within.

"Thanks Rose." The blonde grinned before getting into the shower, watching as 'Rose', one of the two female ghosts of the mansion, and a total _neatfreak_, picked up the rest of her discarded clothes and placed them in the hamper.

_I love my life_. Chloe smiled as she turned on the shower.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Why are we doing this again?" Dean asked, looking at the waiter outfit they had to wear, making a face at it as if it'd personally offended him.

"This is supposed to be one of Metropolis' most haunted places, with well documented manifestations, and then this billionaire buys it for his wife and everything supposedly stops?" Sam made a face. "All the previous owners had to move out in weeks of buying it, and there were even documented evidences of exorcisms gone wrong."

"Again I ask, _why are we doing this again_?" Dean looked up at his brother. He really just wanted to continue with his side-project: Find Chloe Sullivan-Winchester, his wife in the dream world he'd been stuck in during an attack with a Djinn-or Ann Gabriel, as she was called in the real world.

"Don't you think its just a little suspicious?" Sam asked. "All this haunting and then _nothing_?"

"Maybe they got a priest in here that could actually do his job right." Dean pondered, not really interested in the topic. "Who owns the place again?"

Sam looked down at the newspaper clipping. "It says a Mister and Missus Oliver Queen, but it only has the picture of the dude on the cover."

"Wife look that bad?" Dean snickered.

"I doubt it. These kinds of guys usually go for trophy wives." Sam announced, beginning to undo his pants.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to put this monkey suit on just to satisfy your dorkoid curiosity." Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Soon they were changed into the outfits-that were just so uncomfortable and _embarrassing_-and had made their way to the large Queen Mansion. Passing themselves off as the hired help, the brothers entered the luxurious, intimidating place, and before they could wander off to start their investigation they were caught by a huge woman wearing a gold name plate that read _Marjorie, Head Planner_, who scolded them for being late and lassoed them into actually _working_.

Dean grumbled as he served trays filled with ridiculously gross things to all the snobby rich people attending this ball.

Honestly.

Rich people had no taste in food.

He'd been about to shove the tray into the huge gut of one of the men who was constantly calling him over for more of the caviar thingies his tray had, when suddenly two familiar females crossed his line of sight.

"If I have to say _no_ to another old fat guy, I'm going to _scream_." Lois Lane announced as she stood next to the girl he'd known as the woman in white in his dream world-or _Lucy_, as Sam had said Chloe-_Ann_-had called her.

Dean couldn't believe it.

If Chloe's cousins were here, maybe she was here too! Maybe she was a guest as well!

If not, he could always somehow charm some information out of the girls.

Smiling, wrapped up in his thoughts, Dean didn't notice the object of his thoughts off to the right, disappearing into a room with a pretty brunette.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The ball was being a total success so far, and everyone were enjoying themselves, so Chloe had managed to catch the eye of _that person_ and slip away into Oliver's private study. She went to the desk before turning towards the only other person in the room with her.

"I assume you're having a good time, Miss Talbot."

Bela Talbot nodded, smile all business. "You always throw an enjoyable party, Mrs. Queen. But we're not here to talk pleasantries, are we?"

"Good, down to business." Chloe sat down on the desk, looking at the British woman expectantly. "Did you get it?"

"Of course." She reached into her bag and pulled out a jewelry case, passing it to Chloe. "It was easier to acquire than I previously thought."

Opening the case, Chloe smiled as she looked down at the beautiful necklace. It _looked_ authentic enough. But she didn't trust anyone other than her small, inner crowd. "Try it on."

Bela hesitated. "I beg your pardon?"

"I never said I _trusted_ you, Miss Talbot." Chloe handed her the case back. "Try it on."

A muscle jerked in Bela's cheek before she finally smiled. "This is why you're one of the only clients I would never think of cheating if I had the opportunity." Pulling the necklace out of the case, she put it on and sighed, taking in a deep breath, waiting.

And then suddenly Bela began to cry.

It wasn't just small little tears, but large ones, her body heaving from the desperation, and when those tears hit the ground, they turned into gold specks.

Picking up the glass of water she'd left in the study for just that event, Chloe brought it under Bela's face, watching as the teardrops that fell within turned into amber and sunk to the bottom of the glass.

"Okay, I'm convinced."

Bela didn't tarry in taking off the necklace and giving it back to Chloe, wiping at her eyes in annoyance. But she didn't say anything because at least Chloe had let her put it on herself, since the necklace could only be taken off by whoever had hooked it on in the first place.

"Here you go." Chloe reached for a beautiful Gucci bag, within the amount of money they'd agreed on. "A little extra for how quickly you got it."

Bela went through the bundled cash and then smiled, nodding to Chloe before leaving with an: "It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Queen."

When the door closed behind the scavenger of occult objects, Chloe picked up the necklace and made a face at it. "Freya's cursed necklace." She sighed.

The scent of pines encircled her.

She looked up at the seeming nothingness around her, watching as a speck of gold as lifted from the ground. "I heard that if it's left on long enough the tears become gold before they leave the eyes-torturing the wearer." She shook her head. "There are too many dangerous things out there, Gregory. We can't always get them before someone else does and uses them on innocent people."

The speck of gold was thrown up into the air and caught in the invisible hand.

"You don't seem too concerned." She made a face. "Do me a favor? Put this away with the other dangerous things we've managed to confiscate before someone else can use them?"

The box was taken from her hand and led away on the air.

"Thank you!" Calling after the ghost, Chloe pushed away from the desk, made sure she was presentable, and then returned outside to join the others before people realized she was gone and began to wonder where she'd gone off.

On her way out she noticed Oliver motioning to his watch and calling her over.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant, and she hurried forwards, accidentally bumping into one of the waiters. "I'm _so_ sorry!" She told him, not really giving him much of a second look, before heading towards Oliver.

She looked around discreetly, catching sight of the person this had been set up for. If things worked out well, they'd be able to know the truth soon enough.

She took in a deep breath as she reached Oliver's side and he cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

It was time.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean had been so into his search that he hadn't been looking where he was going, and someone had bumped into him. He turned to tell the idiot off and then there _she_ was, standing next to him, dressed like a queen from an ancient civilization.

He'd been dumbstruck.

_God_, he'd missed her.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" But she really didn't give him a second glance, hurrying to where she'd been going when she'd bumped into him.

Dean tried to call out after her but his voice stuck in his throat.

He watched as Chloe walked through the crowd that seemed to part for her-and into the arms of a tall, handsome blonde man.

Dean's smile died as the man placed his arm around her waist, drew her to him, and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the whole room.

"First of all, we'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight." The man, who Dean now recognized as Oliver Queen, announced, smiling at the crowd watching him and Chloe. "Christmas is a special time of the year, a time for family and friends."

Why was he saying this with Chloe by his side?

Shouldn't his wife-?

And suddenly Dean froze, the tray in his hand tilting dangerously.

_No_.

It-it _couldn't_ be!

"And my wife and I could think of no better way or time of letting all our friends and family know the good tidings that has fallen upon us." Oliver smiled brightly, sharing a look with Chloe before returning his attention to the crowd listening to him with abject silence. "This time next year, Queen Industries will have an official heir."

There were gasps of surprise and excitement.

Dean felt his world begin to crumble all around him.

"Yes." Oliver Queen smiled brightly. "Chloe and I are having a baby!"

The roar of applause drowned out the sound of a tray colliding to the ground, and no one seemed to notice as a lone waiter dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Poor Dean!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**drummercc, boredlittlestudent, Nindira, summergirlforever, ChamberlinofMusic, ev,**__**El Neneo, bushlaboo, renaid**__,__** babyshan211,**__**CamFan4Ever, Stormy322 **__and __**LadyKryptonite294 **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

THIS IS **EXTREME AU** FOR SMALLVILLE! BE YE WARNED!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The tides of well-wishers was overwhelming, and it was all Chloe could do to keep the smile on her face and answer all the questions fired her way. She was glad that she really _wasn't_ pregnant, or she would have surely fainted from the crowds gathered around her and the feeling of claustrophobia that clawed at her throat.

Ever since being buried alive that one time she'd developed a fear of being crowded or in enclosed spaces, but she braved the feeling and continued to smile and answer the millions of questions as was expected of her. If this was going to work everyone in the room had to believe that she was a glowing, expectant mother to be.

"Not too bad, just yesterday you were that nobody high school reporter. And look at you now." A smooth voice announced to her right when she'd finally gotten a moment's respite, heading towards the punch bowl to get something to drink.

Wincing, Chloe turned towards the voice. "Lex."

He'd ditched his date for the night, some brunette model, and was now standing in front of her, looking so refined and elegant it was _disgusting_. "So, congratulations are in order." His gaze went to her flat stomach. "Finally made sure you entangled Queen, huh? Always wondered how you were going to keep him with you."

Chloe clenched her fists tightly. "Lex, you're congratulations are most _original_. Now, if you excuse me-."

"When's the due date?" He didn't call after her, that was too inelegant for a Luthor, but his voice followed her.

Chloe frowned. "Eight months from now. The date itself is still in debate." She went to move.

Lex's hand went around her arm and turned her to him. "Even with a child, you've only secured _its_ future, not your own. Queen could wise up and get rid of you once he gets tired of your limited skills."

She knew _what_ 'skills' he was referring to, and she clenched her fists in an attempt not to knock his lights out. Chloe knew that the eyes of the press and her guests would always be on her, so she discreetly pulled her arm out of his hold and kept her smile aloof. "You mean like Lana got tired of _yours_?"

A flash of fury crossed his face.

Chloe's smile grew slightly. "Your marriage lasted what-a couple of months? Haven't _all_ of them lasted that long?" She wasn't above mentioning his long line of failed relationships. "I think, the one out of the two of us who has _problems_ in that area, is _you_." She folded her arms over her chest. "What _other_ reason would force a woman to leave your millions so quickly other than complete boredom and repulsion in the bedroom?"

He was clenching his hands, which trembled in fury.

And yet Chloe pushed, knowing that he couldn't do anything to her in front of so many witnesses. "And you know what?" She whispered, leaning in towards him. "Lana told me even though he'd been a virgin, Clark was _ten times_ better than you in bed."

A low growl escaped those lips, and Chloe was amazingly smug at how she always managed to infuriate the usually stoic billionaire.

"So before you go spouting things about other's marriages and sex lives-do a once-over to yourself first." Smirking, she waited for him to either do something or dismiss her.

Lex's eyes were pale fire and burning fiercely on her.

"Mrs. Queen! Mr. Luthor!" An overweight man with a camera appeared. "A picture for the Metropolis Herald?"

"Of _course_." All expression was gone from Lex's face in a second, as they turned to the camera and he placed his arm around Chloe, his fingers digging painfully into her skin as they smiled at the camera.

Chloe hid a wince at the pain from the pressure from his fingers, and with that picture-perfect smile still in place she stomped down on his foot discreetly, the action hidden by her ball gown's girth.

Lex hissed slightly at the pain of her heel digging into his foot, but neither let off, smiling falsely to the photographer and pulling apart as soon as the man went to take pictures of the many other higher ups attending the gathering.

By the time they were facing each other again, Lex was smirking and so was Chloe. Despite the fact that they disliked each other with a ferocity that was unprecedented, they considered the other one of the only people worthy enough to be their rivals.

And there was some grudging respect there as well-however much it was denied.

"I'll let Oliver know how happy you are at the news of our family's soon growth." Chloe smiled brightly at Lex, having enjoyed this fight way too much, placing her hand on her stomach. "And hopefully you'll find someone insane enough to bare you your hell spawn as well." Giving him a bright and deceptively friendly smile, Chloe turned and strode away, the hem of her dress sweeping with her movement.

She shook her head at the dark chuckle from her rival as he turned and returned to his date.

Chloe was about to head towards the punch again before the scent of lollipops and other assorted candy encircled her, and the feel of a cold, tiny hand in hers caused her to pause.

"Anita?" What was the young, girl-child ghost doing here? The five otherworldly residents of Queen Mansion had promised to be on their best behavior tonight and not to go anywhere where the guests would.

That tiny, invisible hand squeezed Chloe's and suddenly images rushed before her face. She was suddenly in one of the rooms of the third story, a man trying to break into the locked door.

And then the image was gone and Chloe was back in the crowd again.

Really, there was no security system as good as guard ghosts.

The blonde looked around for the rest of her team, frowning when she saw Jimmy and Lois interviewing one of the Senators, Oliver surrounded by the people they'd invited over just for this proclamation, and Bart and Lucy weren't anywhere in sight.

_Great_.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe squeezed Anita's hand, silently telling her to lead her. The child did so, leading her out of the room. They hurried up towards where the man in black was trying to break into the room they kept locked for a _good_ reason, and Chloe smirked when she realized the reason he wasn't able to get in yet.

Darwin, the last of the five ghosts she lived with, was standing between the door and the man, invisible yet the air smelt faintly of tobacco, and every time the man got near the door he ended up 'slipping' on the ground or something.

And he was obviously irritated.

"I'm sorry, but this place is off-limits." Chloe announced, letting go of Anita's hand, her full attention on the man as he turned to her at the sound of her voice. "Can I see your invitation please?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her, and suddenly his hands transformed into two metal blades.

"Party crasher then, I take it." She gulped, realizing that this man was a meteor freak with swords for hands and she had no weapon. "Anita, get Oliver, _now_. But be discreet about."

The man looked around him in confusion, unable to feel the ghost-child hurrying away.

Sensing something at her back, Chloe turned and caught the sword floating rapidly through the air, covered in the scent of pines. It'd obviously been brought from the library, where swords and weapons of different kinds decorated the walls. "Thanks Gregory." Unsheathing the sword, Chloe twirled it expertly in her hand, thanking Oliver for insisting to teach her to fight with as many weapons as possible, and to Lois for teaching her to fight without a weapon.

The man's eyes were wide, obviously shocked to see a sword float into her hand.

"Oh come _on_, your hands turned into _blades_, this really isn't so impressive." Chloe smirked at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Open this room."

"Uh, _no_." She replied. "_You_ tell me why you want me to open the room."

"Just _do_ it, Mrs. Queen." He replied, voice darkly gruff. "I wouldn't want to leave Mr. Queen a widower on this most _auspicious_ night."

"_Auspicious_. Big word for a common _thief_." She knew she was getting him upset, but that was the point. This way she could stall for time, and if they _did_ fight, when one fought with anger they fought inferiorly.

"I'm going to enjoy this part of my mission." He announced as he charged forwards, blade-hands swinging.

_My dress is not getting out of this intact_.

With that thought in mind, Chloe dodged and parried, barely managing to keep the metahuman's blades away from her. She wasn't very good with weapons, especially swords, and she cried as the weapon was flung out of her hands and behind her, embedding itself in the wall.

The man swung at her, the tip of his blade slicing her stomach, a deep and long bleeding line appeared in the front of her dress as she was thrown against the wall.

Chloe pressed her hand to her bleeding stomach from where she'd slid to the ground, looking up at her attacker.

The man sneered. "This was too easy. I'll get extra for this." He readied to give the final blow.

There was a feral sound that echoed throughout the dark hallways before a shadowed figure rammed into the metahuman, both bodies dropping to the ground, wrestling furiously. At first Chloe thought it was Oliver, but soon realized that the figure in the shadows wasn't that of her husband.

Suddenly the man was straddling the metahuman, pinning him to the ground, grabbing the blades in his bleeding hands, forcing them slowly towards the throat of their owner.

"Don't…you…_dare…_touch…her!" Her savior snarled like a pissed off wolf before stabbing the metahuman through his throat with his own blades. Blood spurted up everywhere, and the body of her attacker began to spasm before it went deathly still.

There was a moment's silence as Chloe couldn't take her awed gaze off of her rescuer. He'd radiated a fierce, ferocious, _animalistic_ aura, pissed, and darkly protective. He'd charged at that _thing_ for her without one weapon in hand and-.

"Your hands." She whispered, wincing when she saw how horribly sliced up they were, draining blood rapidly.

He turned towards her at her voice, and she vaguely realized that he was dressed as a waiter. But everything else took second place to his face. It was tortured, weirdly familiar, covered in blood, his eyes dark and intense-and she couldn't look away.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stood and came towards her, but it wasn't in fear. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as he knelt before her, searching her face in near agonized worry.

He didn't say anything, didn't seem able to. Instead his intense gaze searched her over worriedly, protectively, possessively, before they darkened when they saw the blood in the front of her dress. "That _fucker_! We have to get you to the hospital immediately."

She opened her mouth to tell him not to worry. When he was gone she'd activate her healing powers-but with a swoop he'd picked her up and was standing, walking hurriedly down the darkened hallway.

She bit back a groan of pain as her stomach throbbed, but her worries weren't on herself. "Put me down!"

"I know it hurts, love, but I gotta get you to a doctor." He whispered in a voice that was both gruff and comforting.

Choe felt her heart skip a beat at that one word. _Love?_ Why was a stranger calling her that causing her to react this way? It was-it wasn't understandable.

"I'm not worried about _me_ you idiot!" She snapped, worried. "Your hands are shredded to bits-this has got to be _killing_ you! Put me down!"

"_No_." He growled. "I'm _not_ letting you go."

Chloe looked up at his face to try and argue her point when she realized that he was looking down at her, and their faces were oh-so-close. Her lips parted and her heart began to beat even _faster_, the blonde so confused.

Why-why was she reacting this way to this stranger?

His gaze lowered to her lips.

Chloe felt it as if he were touching them, and her lips parted further as if in invitation.

She—she didn't understand anything. She didn't react this way with _anyone_! They were both injured! Badly! So why was she only noticing the desire to kiss him and not the pain anymore?

"_Chloe_…" He whispered.

She felt her eyes closing.

"CHLOE!"

Her eyes flew open when she heard Oliver's voice, it was enough to pull her out of the stupor.

"Put her down _now_!"

"No! _Ollie!_ He saved me!" She then winced, placing her hand to her stomach.

Oliver arrived before them, cold all around him. Apparently Rose was with Anita as they hung behind him, Darwin, Gregory and Frankie there as well, causing the temperature in the room to suddenly drop drastically.

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked around him suspiciously.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, bringing his hand to her face.

"Someone was trying to get into _the_ _room_." Chloe winced in pain. "And well, someone didn't waste time in sending in the congratulating party."

Oliver tensed. "Dammit. You shouldn't have come out here by yourself!"

"Dude." Her rescuer glared at her husband. "Maybe you should have been taking better care of her. She's_ pregnant_ for fuckssake! They shouldn't have been able to get this close to her so easily!"

"Who the _fuck_ are _you_?" Oliver snapped, narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

The man narrowed his eyes further, looking like he desperately wanted to say something but was keeping it back.

"He's the man who saved me and is injured to show for it." Chloe frowned at Oliver. "It was a metahuman with blades for hands and arms-and my savior battled him with only his _hands_. They're all sliced up."

Oliver winced. "Let me take her. Then we can have someone look at your hands for you."

The man was hesitating, his hands tightening their grip on her despite the fact that it should sting him _horribly_ to do so.

_He doesn't want to let me go_.

Chloe was shocked as she realized that what he'd told her was _true_.

She didn't know why he felt that way, but she turned to Oliver. "No, I'll cover you in blood, and you need to go make sure everyone thinks I just retired for the night because I was tired."

Suddenly Bart was in front of them, looking at Oliver. "There was a scuffle outside. A couple of Metahumans coming for Chloe. Lucy, me, and a waiter took care of it." He then noticed Chloe, the stranger, and his eyes widened in horror. "Chloeliciuos?"

"I'm fine." Chloe winced, realizing that her rescuer was stiff, obviously surprised by having Bart just _appear_ in front of him. "No one else has realized what's going on, right?"

Bart shook his head. "All the big wigs are dining happily, completely oblivious as always."

Chloe turned to Oliver. "Go back. I'll be fine." She noticed Oliver looking warily at her rescuer. "I'll be _fine_ Oliver." She repeated. "Now _go_."

He nodded, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then returned with Bart.

The ghosts remained, hovering around her, worried and curious.

Her rescuer shivered at the cold wall that encircled them. "Where to?"

"Go to the lift." Chloe replied, closing her eyes, wincing. "Take it to the top floor. I need to lay down."

"You need to get medical _help_!" He snapped. "You're hurt! The baby-!"

"Just take me to my room." She sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "_Please_."

He hesitated before sighing and doing as she asked.

Chloe didn't know who he was, didn't know why he seemed so familiar, but she _did_ know that she felt safe and protected in his arms. It was an odd, unusual feeling, but she trusted it.

Her instincts had yet to fail her, and she doubted that the man who'd thrown himself at the metahuman barehanded for her would hurt her.

Closing her eyes, Chloe breathed in his scent. "Why do I feel as if I know you?" She whispered as they entered the lift and he pressed the appropriate button.

He tensed before speaking. "Because we _have_ met before."

She opened her eyes at that and looked up at him. "Really? Where?"

He hesitated for a moment before looking down at her. "Do you really not know?"

Her green gaze searched his face as the lift moved upwards, trying to figure out from where she'd seen him before, and then her eyes widened. "_Dean_?"

His eyes widened at his name on her lips and he smiled slightly. "You _do_ know."

"Of course I do! But it's no wonder I didn't recognize you!" She announced, looking at him better. "The last time I saw you you were half dead and your brother-Sam right?-and I got you and Lucy away from that _thing_ that'd taken you two captive." She couldn't believe the _coincidence_. "Wow. Who would have thought that you'd be here in Smallville as a waiter for our ball?"

Dean's smile had disappeared during her rant and he looked away. "Yeah." His voice was dead. "Who would have thought."

She wondered why he looked so disappointed, and why she felt so _guilty_. "How's Sam?"

"He's working this gig too, actually."

She blinked. "Oh. Wow." The lift stopped on the top floor and they got off, she directed Dean towards the large bedroom she shared with her husband, wondering why he paused in the threshold. "What is it?"

He looked inside, outside, and then shook his head in dark mirth. "I'm about to take you over the threshold."

She wondered what he was talking about.

"You're wearing a flowing white dress and I'm dressed up in a penguin suit."

Finally getting the reference, she blushed. "Let's just go in? Before we bleed to death?"

"You're really a romantic at heart, aren't you?" He sounded a little teasing as he said that, taking her to the room.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as Rose closed the door behind them as soon as the ghosts had entered in behind them.

Despite having been attacked and sliced and diced in her own home, Chloe hadn't felt as happy as she was at that moment.

_I'm definitely too weird for my own good._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**boredlittlestudent, CamFan4Ever, LadyKryptonite294, bushlaboo, ChamberlinofMusic, Luna Kompton, Nindira, Amanda, Kit Merlot, violent-smurf, El Neneo, renaid**_**, **_**babyshan211**__ and __**Stephycats7785**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You need a doctor to look at you." Dean announced as he lowered her to the bed carefully.

"I heal faster than you think." Chloe replied truthfully. Even though she'd been trying to retain her power dormant within her it'd rebelled and begun healing her while they were still on the lift, and by now the cut was closing up. In a few minutes all the pain would be gone and she wouldn't even have a scar to show for it. "Sit."

He seemed loathed to sit on her bed for some reason, but he was tired, obviously from blood loss. "I'll mess up you and your husband's bed."

Wondering why there was a sneer on his face as he said that, Chloe just offered up a pleasant smile. "I have as much blood on me as you do, so sit down and let me take a look at your hands."

He hesitated another second before sitting down, lifting his palms for inspection like a mischievous boy to his school marm.

She winced at how terribly shredded those hands were. "By now, you _must_ have realized that people here are _different_." She knew Oliver was going to _kill_ her for showing her powers to a stranger, but deep down inside she knew she could trust this man, so she placed her hands on him and watched as the nails went from pink to white immediately, the shredded, torn skin beginning to heal right before their eyes.

Dean gasped, eyes locked on his rapidly healing hands. "That blade guy-then the fast one-now you-you _did_ heal me when we were attacked by the Djinn!"

"Djinn?" Chloe latched onto that. "You mean like a _genie_?" She pulled away when his hands were completely healed. "A _genie_ nearly drank the life out of Lucy?" She suddenly grinned. "And to think her favorite cartoon used to be _Aladdin_. Wait till she hears this."

Dean was still frowning. "How are you all able to do those things? Demons? _Christo_."

Raising her eyebrow at him in confusion, Chloe wondered if he was cursing at her. But she was also tense and wary within now. What exactly did this guy know about demons?

He seemed more relieved now for some reason, but still concerned. "Did your mother die when you were a baby? In a fire?"

Blinking, not exactly sure what one thing had to do with the other, Chloe tilted her head as she looked at him. "No. She-she left my dad and I when I was ten years old."

"Oh." Dean's gaze lowered, looking confused and conflicted. "Sorry." He then looked up. "_How_ are you able to do this then? How was that _guy_ able to-?"

"Well, you mightn't believe this." Chloe announced, getting up and going to the changing screening, beginning to take off her dress, forgetting that her figure could be easily seen on the other side of it. "But it's all because of specific meteor rocks." Pulling the material up over her head she left it on the ground and shook her head _no _at Rose (who was _itching_ to put the dress in the garbage and not leave it littered on the floor).

Looking at her now completely healed stomach with a smile, Chloe reached for her housecoat and slipped it on, closing it tight, before leaving the screened area, pausing in confusion when she saw Dean. He was looking in her direction, eyes wide and slightly darker than before, fists clenched, lips parted.

He looked-looked like he wanted to grab her and throw her on the bed.

Clearing her throat and forcing herself not to blush at her wanton thoughts, Chloe raise her chin slightly and reminded herself that she was Oliver's wife, and even if nothing happened between them she had to respect him.

Which meant no sex with this guy.

A part of her groaned.

It'd been so _long_-.

"Meteor rocks did this to people?" Dean finally broke the silence.

She nodded, glad for a distraction from her thoughts. "Yes, but only the ones that fell on Smallville, Kansas."

Dean looked up at that name.

"Heard of it before?" Chloe asked, surprised.

An odd emotion cross his face. "I stayed there for little time."

"Really? Was it recently? I don't remember seeing you there before." Chloe smiled, wondering why he looked away when she said that. "Then again, it might have been after I married Ollie-we moved to Metropolis around that time and I hardly have a spare moment to go back."

"So, you _heal_?" He changed the subject, looking up at her.

Chloe _knew_ she should have explained that that wasn't the only thing she could do, but she didn't want to look more like a freak to him than she probably already did, so she just nodded and left it at that.

"So that baby, since it's inside you—is okay." Dean asked slowly, looking genuinely concerned.

The blonde was just about to ask him what he was talking about, and then remembered the plan. He must have been serving when the announcement had been made-and they'd agreed that no one could know the truth, not even their few allies. It explained though, how he knew her name was Chloe and not Ann.

So she forced a smile and nodded, placing a hand to her stomach. "Yeah, the baby's fine. A little shook up, maybe, but fine nonetheless."

Darwin went through Dean and came to check on her.

Dean shivered, looking around him suspiciously. "You have a lot of cold spots in this house, is this something normal?"

"Everyday occurrence." She tried to shrug it off. "It's a big, old house. Drafts are normal and expected."

"What about flickering lights? Strange noises?" Dean asked.

Chloe began to recite the story they'd fabricated for people who'd noticed these sort of things. "The electrical wiring is old, Ollie wants it redone sometime in the future and the piping-_oh my god you're a __**hunter**_!"

Dean's eyes widened. "What do you know about hunters?"

Chloe couldn't believe it. How had she not figured it out before? They were probably hunting that Djinn when it'd caught Dean! That's how they knew what it was and how to kill it (without sucking out its life-force like she would have had to do if it'd been just her there).

Her eyes widened as she realized the real reason _why_ he and his brother were here.

They were after _her_ ghosts!

"Get out!" She nearly screamed, pointing to the door. "Get your brother, get your pay for tonight, get the _hell_ out of my house, and _stay out_!"

Dean rose to his feet, raising his hand in way that seemed to tell her _calm down_. "I don't know what bad experience you might have had with hunters in the past, but we're here to help you. You mightn't know the history of this house but-."

"You think I'd be stupid enough to want a place I know _nothing_ about?" Chloe snapped, feeling the spirits growing restless around her, wanting to manifest and drive him away but knowing the rule of not doing those things to outsiders. "I know this house and its history _better than anyone_, thank you very much! Now, thank you for saving me, but _get the hell out of here_!"

"_Chloe_." His voice cracked at her name. "Chloe-I'm not going to hurt you. I'd _never _hurt you. I'm trying to _help_ you." He took a step towards her.

And then Frankie, the young teenager of the ghosts, broke rank and went between them protectively, manifesting himself visually to Dean.

The hunter froze as he saw the teenaged ghost in front of him, his eyes searching the room quickly, and Chloe noticed the moment the gaze landed on the metal poker by the chimney.

She acted quickly. "You go for that poker and I'll use it on _you_!" She snapped, surprising Dean into going still. "_Frankie_, you _promised_."

The ghost winced and then turned to her, an apologetic and sheepish expression on his see-through face.

Realizing that they'd been discovered, the old nanny of the mansion Rose, the old butler Gregory, the young daughter of the past owner Anita, and the eccentric yet amiable old owner Darwin, appeared.

Dean's eyes widened.

Frankie, Anita's elder brother, went to stand next to his father, who was shaking his head disapprovingly at him.

Chloe sighed, hanging her head. "You weren't supposed to see this." She looked up at him and licked her lips nervously. "Dean, meet my ghosts."

"_Your_ ghosts?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, _my_ ghosts." She frowned, protective. "I asked Ollie to buy this place because _they_ lived here. This _is_ technically _their_ house still, even _if_ they died centuries ago. It's not right to want to drive them out because people don't want to _share_."

Dean looked at her, looked at the ghosts, and then collapsed sitting on the bed, looking at Chloe as if she were insane.

She probably sounded insane.

"Our first meeting mightn't have been the most _pleasant_, but once they realized that we didn't want to get rid of them but wanted to _cohabit_ peacefully alongside them-because _really_, the mansion is big enough for _all_ of us-we became housemates."

Rose, now realizing that their cover was blown and she didn't need to hold back anymore, went to where Chloe's gown was discarded and picked it up, tsking and shaking her head at how it was destroyed. With a sigh she took it to the garbage and folded it before throwing it in.

Dean watched on incredulously.

"She's Rose." Chloe pointed to the ghost as she returned to the fold. "She's like our housekeeper. And the tall one in the snappy suit is Gregory, he used to be the butler before he died. The one with the moustache and housecoat on is Darwin, he was the old owner of Queen Mansion, and Anita and Frankie are his children." As their names were called all of the ghosts had nodded to Dean, all except Frankie, who just snorted in disinterest.

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Even as _ghosts_ teenagers had too much of an attitude.

"Let me see if I get this right." Dean announced, shaking his head. "You're affected by _meteor rocks_, get _attacked_ by other meteor infected, are _friends_ with other meteor infected, and you live peacefully with a house full of _ghosts_."

He was taking it all better than she'd thought. He wasn't running to grab his salt-gun and-.

"Lady, you're _insane_."

She grinned. "Says the guy who spends his time chasing after things anyone with half a brain would be running away from."

There was a moment's silence in which Dean thought that over and scratched his head. "Well, you got me there."

The door flew open, and Sam, Lois and Lucy appeared.

They froze when they saw the scene before them.

Sam's gaze went immediately around them, spotting the poker.

Chloe opened her mouth.

But it was Dean's voice that stopped his brother. "Sammy! Chill! It's alright!"

Sam paused, looking at the five ghosts. "Um, _Dean_? I don't see this as being _all right_."

Dean shrugged. "They're her _pets_."

"Pets." Sam's eyebrow raised before he turned to Chloe. "Are you _insane_?"

"That seems to be the opinion of the day." Chloe muttered. "Look, I'm not keeping them in my servitude or anything. We're all here and living together peacefully of our own free will."

"Uh, _Cuz_?" Lois asked, closing the door behind them. "Why are we giving out confidential information to _strangers_?"

"You knew about the ghosts?" Sam turned to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Of _course_. Rose gives the _best_ shiatsu massages."

Sam frowned, confused.

Lucy was silent, eyes on Dean, a small smirk curving her lips.

Chloe wondered what _that_ was all about. She then turned to Lois. "Sam and Dean are hunters."

Lois went on the defensive immediately. "Get the _hell_ out of here!"

Dean frowned. "Why is that _everyone's_ reaction when they find out we're hunters?"

"We had a problem with a hunter some time back, Gordon Walker." Lucy answered.

Both Dean and Sam winced.

"You know him." Chloe realized.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, looking uncomfortable. "We weren't on the best of terms."

"He tried to _kill_ us." Dean snorted at the understatement his brother had made.

"Tried to kill us too." Lucy was just talking a _lot_ right now, wasn't she? "Thought Chloe was some 'special child' and wanted to off her."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Why would he think Chloe was a special child?" Sam asked warily.

"No reason." Lois glared at her sister.

"She can heal, Sammy, you were right." Dean announced. "Healed my hands up right before my eyes. But she says it has to do with some meteor rocks or something."

Sam frowned.

Lois glared at _Chloe_. "You _told_ him?"

"He saw the metahuman who attacked me, and saw Bart in action. And I just couldn't _not_ heal him!" Chloe announced defensively. "He got hurt saving _me_ for crying out loud."

"Gees! Am I the _only_ one in this room who realizes what _discreet_ means?" Lois snapped.

Lucy and Chloe shared a look, trying to see Lois as _discreet_, and burst out laughing, causing the object of their amusement to glare at them heatedly.

"_Chill_, big sis, these two are trustworthy." Lucy announced mysteriously. Obviously she got the same feeling from them as Chloe did. "And, I mean, not _all_ of the hunters we've met are fucked up like Walker. I mean, actually, most are really cool. Like Winchester." She grinned saucily at her blushing cousin. "And you know _you_ liked him while he was around and the feeling was reciprocated."

"Shut _up_." Lois was blushing and scowling at Lucy.

But Dean and Sam were pale.

"_John_ Winchester?" Sam asked, voice soft.

Chloe frowned at their reaction. "Yeah. You knew him?"

"He-," Dean shook his head, running his hand over his hair in disbelief. "He was our father."

Lois' eyes widened. "_What_?"

Lucy snorted. "Wow. How _awkward_ can this possibly get?"

Lois elbowed Lucy in the ribs but her sister only continued to laugh.

"John's _your father_?" Chloe asked, sitting down on the bed in shock. She looked up at the brothers. "Sammy and Dean-why didn't I make the connection before? _You're_ the sons he would talk about!"

"So you-you knew our father _how_?" Sam asked, ignoring the ghosts completely now.

"I've known him for _years_ now." Chloe whispered. "From before I realized I was a metahuman. He saved me from," she looked away, breathing in. "He saved me and a couple of years later I was on a job out of town and ended up saving _him_. He-he saw me use my power." She just didn't mention that it was the _killing _one. "We realized that we were similar in occupation and other things, and neither of us believed in coincidences. I was getting married to Oliver the next day and he attended the wedding."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. "Dad attended a _wedding_?"

Dean had looked away at that, seeming conflicted again.

Chloe nodded.

"He also hooked up with Lo. _Multiple times._ And loudly. Bart and I had to move rooms." Lucy helpfully pointed out, wincing when her sister elbowed her harder in the ribs.

Dean and Sam turned to look at a blushing Lois in surprise.

"Yeah, well, he left for a hunt and we never heard from him again." Lois replied in false disinterest. "Then Jimmy and I got closer and yeah. It's not like I _care_ that he didn't have the galls to call and-."

"Our father's dead." Dean cut in.

And suddenly Lois' face crumbled before their very eyes. "_What_?"

Dean was silent, gaze on his feet. "We were," he looked at Chloe. "Did he tell you what we were hunting? The demon that killed our mom?"

She nodded, knowing all too well what he was talking about. Suddenly his question about _her_ mom made more sense.

"Well," he continued. "We had a chance at getting the fucker, but, but things went wrong and there was an accident. I—I should have died, but dad made a deal with the demon and sacrificed his life-and the only weapon that could kill the fucker-to save _me_."

Chloe felt her whole world caving in on her, fighting the way her body trembled on inside as those words echoed throughout her head. _That idiot! How-how could he have done that after knowing what-?_ She closed her eyes tightly and fought the tears.

The sound of a door slamming caused Chloe to look up and realize that Lois wasn't in the room anymore.

Lucy's face had fallen, and she was pale. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss. John-John was awesome cool." With that she left to go and find her sister, Rose and Anita having hurried out behind Lois, worried.

"She was in love with your father." Chloe whispered, forcing her gaze on the brothers. "Jimmy is a rebound, even _he_ knows it."

"We never knew-dad had his own separate life-." Sam whispered.

"She lost his child." Chloe didn't know why she was telling them this.

Sam and Dean went pale.

"After John left the last time she found out she was pregnant. She was really excited, and nervous." Chloe wiped at a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "But then we were attacked, and Gordon Walker shot her in the stomach with a M16. I-I could save her-but I couldn't save the baby." Chloe clenched her fist at the memory. "Walker-he escaped while we were trying to save Lois."

"That son of a _bitch_!" Sam hissed.

Chloe nodded her agreement. "She waited for John to come back, but he never did." She sighed. "At least we know _why_ now."

The brothers were silent.

"Look, tonight's been hard on all of us, both physically and emotionally." Chloe announced, standing. "Stay the night, we'll have more to talk about tomorrow." She turned to Gregory. "Could you please show them to a room and get them something clean to wear?"

The ghost nodded and turned to Dean and Sam expectantly.

The brothers hesitated.

"No one in this house will hurt you, whether they be dead or alive." Chloe promised them. "But I have to go find my cousin, so if you could please excuse yourselves?"

Sam continued to hesitate.

Dean grabbed his arm. "Of course. Come on Sammy."

Sighing, Sam let his brother drag him away as they followed Gregory-who floated through the door.

Chloe turned to Darwin. "Can you let Oliver know what just happened and that the Winchester brothers will be our guests for tonight?"

Taking a puff of his pipe, Darwin disappeared.

Frankie sniffed at Sam and Dean's backs as they closed the door behind them, obviously not impressed _at all_ with the sons of John Winchester.

Chloe chuckled softly at him. "_Teenagers_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**summergirlforever, renaid, LdyKryptonite294, Stephycats7785, El Neneo, Stormy322, boredlittlestudent, ChamberlinofMusic, blackheart4life, Nindira, violent-smurf, Amanda, Idril-Lune, Luna Kompton, Kit Merlot, ELizabethV, babyshan211, CamFan4Ever**__ and__** SexySadie88**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Oliver's reaction to finding out the Winchesters were hunters had been negative, but once he realized that they were the sons of John Winchester, a man he'd admired greatly and looked up to as if to his own father, he'd changed his mind on throwing them out on their asses. Chloe had finished telling him the tale when he'd come to bed, and when she'd awoken the next day Oliver had already gotten up and left.

No doubt to talk to the Winchesters himself.

Bathing and changing into a pair of slacks and a tight t-shirt Lois had given her some years back that read "SAVE A HORSE…RIDE A COWBOY", Chloe smiled at her reflection. She'd always found the shirt humorous, and put it on during the days she felt she needed an extra little push.

Today was one of those days.

Leaving the bedroom, Chloe followed the sound of giggling that echoed bodilessly throughout the hallway and came down the stairs to see Anita, visually manifested, giggling and trying to follow Lucy's yoga positions. Bart was just ogling his girlfriend's many suggestive poses and whispered something to the little girl ghost that had her laughing and Lucy sending him a suspicious glance.

Lois and Jimmy were nowhere in sight, obviously working at the Daily Planet.

And Oliver, Sam, and Dean were off to the side, talking with serious expressions on their faces. Gregory interrupted the conversation for a second by bringing a tray filled with three cups of coffee.

"Thank you, Gregory." Oliver announced with a smile, taking one of the cups and sipping it.

Sam and Dean looked like they thought the whole place was _insane_, but when Dean noticed her watching them he gave her a little smile that had her heart racing, and reached for a cup of coffee, giving it a suspicious sniff before taking a sip-much to his brother's horror.

"This is-," Dean blinked, looking at the cup of coffee in shock. "This is actually really _good_."

Gregory beamed and offered the last cup to Sam, who warily yet still politely refused.

Oliver nodded to Dean. "Rose makes the best coffee." He took another sip. "When Chloe first asked me to buy this place for her I was against it. Our prior experience with the undead wasn't nice to say the least, but she had a _vibe_ about this place, and I have to admit I've grown to love it myself. We don't even need to have live-in servants, Rose does the cleaning and cooking, Gregory helps us however he can, and Darwin and his kids prove to be fine company and entertainment."

"You don't find it _unnatural_ to cohabit with the undead?" Sam asked, frowning as Dean finished the cup of coffee and placed it on the tray with a nod to the ghost.

"I married a metahuman, and our child will most probably have some metahuman ability as well." Oliver announced easily. "I _thrive_ in things that are 'unnatural'."

Sam looked ashamed.

Dean looked unhappy.

Chloe looked to her right when Gregory appeared by her side, holding the cup of coffee Sam hadn't accepted. "Thank you Gregory." She smiled, picking up the warm cup, and was about to bring the ambrosia of life to her lips when suddenly it was taken out of her hand. "_Hey_!" She cried out, glaring at Dean Winchester, who was glaring right back at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't care if you _heal_, coffee isn't good for the baby." Dean announced, putting the cup on the tray Gregory was still holding. "Don't give the child something it needs to heal from even before it's born. Caffeine stunts growth and just isn't healthy."

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

Was he for _real_?

Dean turned to Gregory, hesitated for a moment, and then sighed as he ran his hand over his short hair. "Don't you have something like herbal tea or something? She likes Southern Mint and Golden Chamomile-but Honeybush Caramel Tea is her favorite."

How the hell did he _know_ that?

Gregory seemed to think it over before nodding and floating away.

Chloe looked away from the ghost, thinking only one word: _traitor_, before turning on the man beside her. "Now see _here_ Winchester-!"

"Are you not taking care of yourself at _all_?" Dean snapped, eyes narrowed and on her. "You're not only taking care of yourself anymore, you have the little tyke to think about, and you have to stop taking your healing ability for granted. You just got lucky last night with that attack and you-!"

Was he _scolding _her?

The blonde couldn't believe it, her mouth falling open.

He _was_.

He'd only met her last night and he was scolding her as if he was her _father_!

"-Aren't those mothering instincts supposed to have kicked in already? I-." Dean was apparently on a roll as he continued with his rant.

_But I'm not pregnant! So I shouldn't HAVE to give up coffee!_

And yet she couldn't tell him that.

All she could do was stand there and wait for him to finish so she could kick him or something.

_God_!

He was _frustrating_!

You would think _he_ was her husband from the way he was going on!

Dean then turned on _Oliver_. "And _you_. You should be taking better care of her! First last night she was all on her own and this morning-you're not even monitoring her eating habits! She needs a large breakfast to keep her healthy, with tea to help keep the morning sickness away!"

Chloe blinked.

He sounded well versed with what pregnant women should do.

A troubling thought entered her mind.

What if he had a wife and children?

John hadn't mentioned anything like that, but John loved to be secretive, and anyway, it could have happened after his death.

"Dean, _dude_." Sam cleared his throat. "Cut it out. However Mr. Queen deals with _his_ wife is his concern, not yours."

"No, he's absolutely right." Oliver announced walking towards them and placing a possessive arm around Chloe, pulling her to him, gaze on Dean, assessing. "_My _wife and child should be priorities for me, but unfortunately when you're blessed or cursed with the social position as I am that is not always the case."

Chloe wondered what Oliver was doing. He kept looking straight at Dean, as if not wanting to miss one reaction. But why? What had Oliver sensed that she hadn't?

Dean's facial features hardened, and he only glared back at Oliver.

For a moment Winchester looked resentful, but that didn't make any sense, so Chloe dismissed that observation.

"I have a proposition for you-for the _both_ of you." Oliver suddenly announced, smile unassuming, but Chloe could sense the plans going on quickly in his brain. "As you can see, despite the fact that Chloe can heal she is constantly in danger and now that the news of our child is out she will be even more so."

"Because she's _pregnant_?" Dean asked, confused.

"She's housing the only heir to Oliver's gazillions." Lucy replied, getting into the conversation. "She's a human piggy bank at the moment. They get rid of her and the baby while she's pregnant, and then get rid of Oliver? No legal heir to the money. A free-for-all."

Sam flinched at the thought.

Dean's features darkened. "Then you have to get her bodyguards. Someone you can trust."

"Yes, well, there is _no one_ I can trust." Oliver responded truthfully. "Everyone is already bought or will be bought in the future." He paused. "John Winchester was the most honorable man I ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I doubt that his sons would let his memory down."

Sam's eyes widened around the same time as Chloe's did as they realized what Oliver was getting at.

Dean, though, was expressionless, wary.

"I have an important trip I must take to Brazil this evening, and I'll be gone for an indefinite amount of time." Oliver announced, referring to the secret League operation concerning a 33.1 facility in the depth of the Amazonian jungle. Last night he'd met with his contact from inside the Luthor building and had gotten what he'd needed to begin this mission. "Bart and Jimmy will be going along with me, Bart as an advisory role and Jimmy for publicity of Queen's role in helping the indigenous and poor of Brazil."

"And so you're just leaving Chloe here by herself for a publicity stint? Right after she was attacked? When you _know_ there will be future attacks?" Dean was practically growling. "What sort of man _are_ you?"

"The one who knows his responsibilities, Mr. Winchester." Oliver announced level-headedly. "That is why I'm offering you and your brother the position of guarding my wife and our unborn baby. I will be able to be at peace if I know that she has reliable people to look after her, and the child."

Internally, Chloe was in hysterics. _Oliver! What the __**hell**__ are you __**doing**__? You __**know**__ he's my type_!

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Oliver.

"We can't." Sam spoke, walking towards them, firm. "We're hunting after Yellow Eyes and a way to kill him now that he has the Colt, and when we do-."

"Yellow Eyes?" Bart interrupted, making up his face in confusion.

Lucy shrugged, not sure what they were talking about either.

"I think-." Chloe paused, frowning slightly at Sam's description. "I think he's talking about Azazel."

"Oh," Lucy blinked. "That would make sense. I mean, his eyes _do_ go yellow when he manifests himself in his host."

Bart and Oliver nodded in agreement.

The Winchester brother shared uneasy looks before Dean narrowed his eyes on Chloe. "How do you know the demon's name?"

"You mean John never told you it?" Chloe asked, confused. What exactly had John decided not to tell his sons?

"Dad knew its name?" Sam asked, shocked, looking slightly betrayed. "What else didn't he tell us?"

Chloe shook her head with a wry smile. "I was wondering the exact same thing."

"Well, if you're looking for Azazel, or Yellow Eyes as you call him, I'd wait right here." Lucy announced slowly, looking at Chloe before returning her gaze to the Winchesters. "He shows up once in a while-leaves the place stinking of sulfur for _days_ after he's gone."

"Wait, _what_?" Sam's eyes were dark and suspicious. "Why would Azazel come here to visit you? Why would you let him?"

"Because we can't do anything else about it." Chloe snapped, taking in her breath. "No matter _where_ I am, no matter _what_ anti demon things I put up, he will always be able to appear."

"_Why_?" Dean's voice was dark and deep.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly. "Because that was part of the deal."

There was a moment's silence.

And then she was yanked out of Oliver's arm, and was being shaken by a furious Dean Winchester.

"Why the _hell_ would you make a deal with that motherfucker?" Dean growled into her face.

"I _didn't_!" She growled back, jerking out of his hold and her hand connected loudly with his cheek. "I wasn't the one who made the goddamned deal with that bastard!" She looked away, making sure she kept her tears firmly held. "I was only the condition for the deal! Okay? Are you happy now? You _jerk_!" And with that Chloe hurried away before she broke down and cried in front of everyone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean Winchester felt like a big, mega jerk.

Queen had been getting on his nerves, as had the whole situation, and then when he'd found out that there was a deal with the motherfucker who'd ruined his family and it somehow had to do with Chloe, he'd _snapped_. Of course, now that he knew the basics of that deal he felt like the jerk Chloe had called him before rushing away with Lucy giving him a glare before hurrying after her.

Oliver and Bart had been ceremoniously secretive and tight-lipped about much concerning this deal, but Queen _had_ told both Sam and him that a deal by a third person had been made with Yellow Eyes-_Azazel_-and one of the conditions to this deal was unlimited access to Chloe whenever the demon wished it. Dean had wanted to know the identity of the person who could have done such a thing, but neither man would reveal anything other than the previously mentioned information to the brothers.

Knowing this, Dean wasn't going to leave Chloe's side, even if she _really_ wanted him to, and Sam had decided that staying was the best thing to do. They would be taking care of an innocent and could glean the information the others had on this demon.

Sam had announced that maybe, in his own way, dad had paved the road for them.

Dean had found that sentimental bullshit and had refused to think in such a way.

"She doesn't _hate_ you, you know." Lucy's voice announced, and he looked up to see her leaning in the doorway, a plate with a piece of pie in her hand. The girl walked towards him and passed him the plate before sitting in front of him. "Here, its your favorite."

"How-?" Dean asked, looking down at the plate of pie in surprise. "How did you know that this was my favorite?" He looked up at her and suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Are you psychic?"

She grinned. "Nope. Just a normal human." The girl then tilted her head to the side. "I just, I remember you. From the dream world."

Dean froze. "What?"

"Whose memories did you think the Djinn took and manipulated to create your dream world?" Lucy wanted to know, shaking her head at him. "They were _my_ memories of _my_ family and friends. That's why I was able to watch you living in them, but only at certain times was I able to manifest and try get your attention. You'd gotten captured after me, you were stronger. If you got out of the dream world you'd be able to save me."

The hunter couldn't believe it. "You-you _saw_ the dream world? Saw-?"

"Saw that you were married to my big cuz and had a family with her?" Lucy asked, smiling mischievously. "Or maybe you meant the part where you were _pathetically_ in love with her?"

Oh _crap_. "Does she-?"

"Nah, I never told her what happened while I was under the thrall of the Djinn." Lucy shook her head. "Said I couldn't remember."

"Why?"

"Well, why tell her about you if you weren't anywhere around?" The girl wanted to know. "And now that you're here I'm _glad_ I didn't. This will be a _whole_ lot more interesting this way."

"She's married." He snarled and took a big bite of the pie that he just couldn't enjoy under these circumstances. "And about to have that bastard's tyke."

"Yes, she's married to Oliver, and while they care a lot for each other, theirs isn't exactly a conventional marriage." Lucy announced mysteriously.

Dean's gaze swung to her again, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Mean? Nothing." She grinned, standing. "All I'm saying is that I would have expected the man who would prefer to die in the dream world _knowing_ it wasn't real, to _fight _for the woman he loves when he finally found her in the _real_ world. That's all."

Dean blinked. "You're saying that you want me to take Chloe from Oliver." He paused. "_Why_? You want him for yourself or something?"

"Oh _god_ no!" Lucy cried, horrified. "Ollie's nice but he's so _stuffy_ sometimes. That's what I love about my Bart, he's so carefree and full of life!"

Okay, the girl's eyes practically _shone_ when she talked about Bart, so it was definitely not because she wanted Queen for herself.

That just made her declaration even more intriguing. "Why do you want me to do this then?"

Lucy sighed, turning to look at Dean thoughtfully. "Because that dream Chloe was happier than my cousin has ever been in her whole life. Because my cousin spent most of her life in love with men who just couldn't turn off their Lana-blinders or just couldn't realize how great a woman she was. Because my cousin never has had anyone love her the way you loved her dream self. Because she deserves to be _happy_ for once in her goddamned life and have someone look after _her_ the way she's always had to look after _us_!" Lucy announced, vehemently, before taking in a deep breath and smiling charmingly at Dean. "_That_'s why. Are those good enough answers for you or do you need me to continue?"

Dean looked at her before grinning slightly. "This is a nice pie."

She grinned back. "I thought you'd say that." Her grin grew. "Despite being dead, Rose's cooking is still the best I've ever had."

Dean blinked. "This is _ghost_ pie?"

They looked up at the front door banged violently and Lois' angry voice could be heard yelling for Oliver.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Jimmy must have told her about the trip to Brazil. He was right to take it though, she's only using him subconsciously to get over your father, and it really isn't working or fair to the both of them."

Dean couldn't help but feel conflicted. Sure, he knew that his mother had died when he was young and that left John alone for so many years, but he didn't know how to feel about John Winchester having found someone else and almost starting up a new family. "They were in love, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucy grinned. "John was wicked possessive of her, just like you were with Chloe in the dream world. It broke my sister's heart when she thought he'd just abandoned her."

Dean sighed, looking down at his plate of half-eaten pie.

"It'll do both Jimmy and Lois good to be apart for a while." Lucy added. "Before he falls in love with her and gets his heart broken. I truly think that's the reason why he accepted to go with Oliver."

Dean shrugged, not really interested in Jimmy or Oliver.

"You know, your brother? He reminds me _so much_ of John." She tapped her lips thoughtfully. "_Hmm_, I _wonder_…"

Dean looked up at her in confusion, wanting to know what that had to do with the subject.

"Oh well, enjoy your pie!" And with that, Lucy skipped away, apparently quite pleased with herself.

Dean watched her go and shook his head.

_Strange girl_.

But she was his new ally, and that made Dean smile as he continued to eat his treat.

_This really __**is**__ good pie._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This came at a very bad time." Oliver announced as they sat on their bed that night. He'd be leaving with Bart and Jimmy for Brazil early the next morning, with Bart making periodic visits back to check on them and make sure everything was alright.

"It's never a bad time for justice." Chloe grinned, using Oliver's old words against him. "I'm going to be _fine_, and we're going to uproot the bastard who poisoned you last month."

They knew it was one of his elite in Queen Enterprises, they just weren't sure exactly _who_.

Oliver cringed at the memory. "If you hadn't healed it out of me-."

"Well, just be glad that I got to heal you before you died." Chloe announced, hugging the pillow to her chest. "I can only bring the same person back to life _once_, and I wouldn't have wanted to have your one time used already."

Oliver nodded in agreement before frowning. "I know that Lois and Lucy, Sam and Dean, and the ghosts protecting you you'll be fine, but I worry. I know they'll strike you while I'm gone, they'll think you're more vulnerable then, I just-."

"Trust us, we've all dealt with things much worse than money-hungry CEOs." Chloe smiled at his concern. She really did love Oliver, and knew that he loved her as well-sometimes she thought life would have been easier for them if they'd managed to fall in love with each other, but just couldn't see that happening.

"Don't get overconfident." Oliver chided brotherly.

"I know, I know." Chloe smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm Immortal Girl, and I have a real league of extraordinary people taking care of me. I have two vivacious women, a family of protective ghosts, and two demon hunters." She made a face. "About that, why did you _really_ want Dean and Sam here taking care of me? What's your ulterior motive?"

"Do I _have_ to have an ulterior motive?" Oliver asked with an innocent expression.

"No, you don't _have_ to, but you always do anyway."

He laughed. "You know me too well."

"I _am_ your wife you know."

Oliver suddenly frowned. "Sometimes I don't wonder if maybe we shouldn't have done that, get married." He sighed. "I lived a good life with Dinah while it lasted, but you haven't had a healthy, lasting relationship. And I think I've made it impossible for you to have one even if you did find the right guy."

"We did the right thing. We protected the League. In the end that's all that's important anymore." Chloe frowned, looking away, stubborn.

"Chloe, the League is _dead_." Oliver sighed, reaching over and clasping his hand over hers, squeezing it. "You and Bart are the only ones with power, and the rest, they help but it's not the _Justice League of Superheroes_ anymore. If anything we've started a new group."

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked, pouting.

"Nothing." He assured quickly. "It isn't the League without Dinah, Victor, AC and everyone, maybe we're the _League of Extraordinary People_, or something like that, but Chloe, _Chloe_ don't you deserve to be happy if you found the right guy?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you-? Are you asking for a _divorce_?"

"What? _No_!" Oliver sighed, coming closer. "_Chloe_, I have _no problem whatsoever _with having you as my wife for the rest of my life, you're my best friend and my most important person."

"Then I don't get it." Chloe whispered. "Why would you talk about us parting? I haven't found anyone-I-."

Oliver just smiled knowingly at her and hugged her close. "It's going to happen soon Chloe. Just trust me on that, okay?"

"I'm married." She squeaked. "And _pregnant_—at least until the culprit tries to off me and our imaginary baby." In whatever scenario the culprit tried to kill her she'd 'miscarry' and lose the baby…that was the plan. Not only would it make the culpability higher in the bad guy's case, but it'd also make a big deal for the press, and it'd explain why she didn't give birth in nine months.

Everything was coldly calculated.

"Let's not talk about this, okay?" She asked. "You're going tomorrow and we don't know when we're going to see each other again."

"You're right." Pressing a kiss to Chloe's forehead, Oliver smiled at her. "But can I say one last word on the subject?"

"Ok." She sighed.

"I have no problem with an open marriage." And with that he got up and went to the bathroom.

Chloe watched him go, frowning, wondering what exactly had gotten into him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam hadn't been able to sleep, just like last night. He was in a house filled with ghosts and his brother was behaving like a bitch. Dean somehow managed to control his insecurity and jealousy during the day, but these two nights at Queen Mansion had seen a completely different side to him.

It was killing Dean to think of whatever it was Mr. and Mrs. Queen were doing in their bedroom at night. Sam had tried to explain that whatever they did was their own business, Chloe might have been Mrs. Winchester in Dean's dream world but she was Mrs. _Queen_ in the real world. He'd thought he'd gotten through to him last night but this evening Dean had been completely stubborn once more.

Hearing giggles echoing off the hallway, Sam looked around, wary.

"_There_ you are! Thanks Anita." Lois Lane stomped towards him, eyes narrowed, looking determined. "Listen to me and listen to me good, Winchester. I'm _not_ sleeping with you!"

Sam blinked, confused.

What in the world was she talking about?

"Huh?"

Lois sighed, running her hand through her tussled hair. "Okay, I'm doing this wrong, as usual." She turned back her attention to him. "My sister just told me in her faux innocent way that you remind her of John, and that was _all I needed to hear_ to know what's going on through her retarded little sexed up mind!"

Sam continued to keep quiet, waiting for her to clarify _what_ she'd figured out.

"She's going to try and hook us up." The curvy brunette declared seriously. "And we're not going to let her. That's why I'm telling you from now that I'm not interested in sleeping with you." She paused, looking away, face pinched with sadness. "I fell in love with _one_ Winchester, and that's enough for me."

This was one of those moments, in which Sam felt completely out of his element. He really wanted to ask, but knew that it was a very personal question.

_Still_, it _was_ about _his_ father.

"Why did you fall in love with him? Dad I mean?" Sam asked, curious. His father had never been the most loving or lovable person. "I mean, you're young, very attractive-why hook up with someone old and crabby and set in his ways?"

"I liked his ways." She smiled, turning towards him. "John's-_was_-John was amazing. He had this _aura_ that just screamed of a capable male specimen and the moment he entered the house behind Chloe that first time I fell in lust. I mean, he was _yummy_."

Sam cleared his throat, kinda uncomfortable with the description. He tried to think of 'yummy' and 'John Winchester' in the same sentence and he shivered.

The woman leaned against the wall, amused by his reaction. "You don't find a lot of guys who have gone through as much weird stuff as us, and he'd seen more, _knew_ more! I felt like an entranced student sitting at the feet of her hunky master and learning the freaky-deaky truths of the universe."

Well, one thing was for sure, Lois had truly cared for his father. That much was completely obvious.

"He would talk about you guys a lot. About Mary." Lois surprised him by saying. "He always said that she'd be the most important person he would ever love, and then came his boys. I accepted that."

"Really?" It was hard for Sam to believe. If Jessica had said something like that about _her_ ex-boyfriend he wouldn't have been able to take it so calmly.

"I won't say that I wasn't a little jealous or resentful sometimes, but things like that were what I loved about your father. He was one of the most loyal men I'd ever met." Lois sighed, leaning her head against the wall and looking up at the darkness above. "When I found out I was pregnant I thought, _'wow, I'm not ready to be a mom yet_'. But then I thought, '_John's gonna love this baby as much as he does his family'_ and that made me happy."

There was silence between them.

"I'm sorry, for what Walker did to you." Sam whispered, feeling very angry at the moment and wishing that he'd offed the bastard despite the fact that he knew he'd done the right thing by giving him into the police. "I-I would have had a little brother or sister."

Lois smiled shakily, tears gathering in her hazel eyes. "I wanted a boy myself, but I know your daddy would have wanted a little girl."

Sam smiled at the thought. "Had you picked out any names?"

"Yeah, actually, I didn't have anything concrete because I'd wanted to ask John and get his opinion, but I'd thought of naming him Johnny Samuel, after John and my dad the general, or Mary Ellen if she was a girl." There was a moment's silence. "My mom's name was Ellen."

_Mary?_

Sam was shocked, and touched. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't get anything out, so instead he just ran his hand through his hair and smiled shakily at her.

"Yeah, so, as I was saying before, you and your brother better keep your pants on in this place." Lois announced, wiping at her moist eyes and pushing from the wall. "Don't think I don't see the way he looks at my _married and pregnant_ baby cuz. _She_ might be blind to the whole hormonal male gaze, but I'm not, and I don't like it."

Sam had to admit this girl was tough. "My brother just likes your cousin."

"He'd _like_ her naked and under him-or _over_ him, whichever's his kink!" Lois snorted.

And Sam realized he was blushing.

Yep, he was seeing more and more how she and his father could have gotten together.

"Dean-."

"Is here to _protect_ her, not _undress_ her, you got that bub?" Lois got into Sam's face and jabbed at his chest with her finger. "You look like the most sensible of the two so I'm telling it to you straight. You keep an eye on your raging stud of an older brother. John told me _all_ about his womanizing, _heartbreaking_ ways, and I am _not_ going to let him hurt my cousin. Capiche?"

"Dean wouldn't hurt Chloe like that." Sam narrowed his eyes, realizing it was true. He'd never seen his brother hung up over a woman before, and was beginning to believe that he might very truly be in love with the tiny blonde spitfire.

"Right. The _he's changed_ story." Lois snorted. "Do me a favor and keep a hold on him. Chloe's going to be without Oliver for an indefinite amount of time, that will make her somewhat vulnerable, and I don't want Dean taking advantage of that."

_Sam_ didn't want Dean taking advantage of that _either_. He just-he didn't like the thought of breaking up a happy marriage. He loved his brother, wanted him to be happy, but it was the idealist in him that found this whole thing _wrong_.

"You want to get a drink?" Sam surprised them both by asking.

Lois raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

He threw his hands in the air and grinned sheepishly at her. "Pants stays on at all times, belt firmly buckled."

And then Lois broke out into a large grin. "Five dollars say you're a lightweight and I drink you under the table."

He looked at her and snorted. There was _no way_ she could out drink him. "Make that ten."

She grinned. "Oh, you're so _on_!"

And with that they walked towards the home bar, issuing friendly threats and jibes all the way.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The figure in the darkened room looked over the files on the table with the one lamp. There were files on Oliver Queen, on Chloe Queen, and an ultrasound that proved the existence of an heir.

"This is most unfortunate." The person declared, head tilted. "At least with Queen gone tomorrow it will give me an advantage."

A wicked smile curved those lips as the person reached over and turned off the light.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**CamFan4Ever, El Neneo, ChamberlinofMusic, Idril-Lune, Amanda, LadyKryptonite294, **__and __**Kit Merlot**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

**The identity of the one who made the deal is finally to be revealed! Prepare to be surprised! Lol.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It was early morning, and Lois and Sam were still at the home bar, both extremely drunk yet not giving in. They'd started off with shots first and then Darwin, who'd been most entertained watching the two humans getting royally hammered, had pulled out his secret stash of aged vodka, and the fun had truly started.

During their hours of drinking their tongues had loosened considerably, and they'd talked about a range of topics from John to Jessica, from life growing up an army brat to growing up fighting demons…and so on.

"I'm…_impressed_…" Lois slurred, tilting dangerously in her seat before straightening herself once more. "I've drunk…Russian Generals under…the table…before."

Sam grinned, raised his cup, and threw his head back, finishing it in one gulp before slamming the cup onto the table with a victorious expression.

Lois raised an eyebrow and did the same with her cup, both grinning competitively at each other as Darwin filled their cups once more. There was a bet going on between the ghosts, at first all bets had been against Sam since they knew how well Lois could handle her booze, but now a couple had gone to the darkside and were voting that Sam would out-drink her.

Leaning back in the chair, fingers clasped around his cup, Sam narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully. "How many times has Yellow-_Azazel_-come to this house?"

Lois sighed, looking up from her drink. "More times than welcomed."

That really didn't say much, did it?

"And you've tried everything you know to keep him out?" Sam pressed.

"Every single thing John had ever learnt about keeping demons out." Lois nodded, then stopped, when her head pained at the action and she felt a little nausea. "When Chloe's out of the house it works just fine, but the moment she puts her foot inside it's all for nothing. He just appears and, yeah."

"Why?" Sam asked, this question bugging him for a while now. "Why would he want full access to Chloe? I know she can heal, but other than that? What use could she be to him? What could spur his motives?"

Lois' finger caressed the rim of the glass thoughtfully. "Who really understands the way a demon thinks?"

But she was keeping something back, even _drunk_ Sam could tell.

"Who made that deal?" Sam asked, pressing forwards. He saw Lois' face harden but he pushed on. "If Dean and I are going to help you guys you're going to have to start letting us in on your information. Together we can go over everything we know and find a way to avenge my parents' deaths and-."

"Look, there's nothing you _can_ do, okay?" Lois asked, and she gulped down at the stinging liquid with a quick movement, making up her face before motioning to Darwin for more. "It's been this way for a while, and-."

"Why doesn't he kill you all?" Sam asked. "Usually when a demon comes to a place he or she will slaughter the humans around that are considered useless to his or her purpose."

"Well, according to _him_ it's a show of good faith to Chloe." Lois snorted in disgust. "Plus, whenever she senses him near Chloe sends everyone, even the ghosts, into the panic rooms."

"Panic rooms?" Sam asked.

"One for the humans, one for the ghosts." Lois nodded. "She had John and his friend Bobby help her design them some time back."

"You know Bobby?" He was shocked. And he also realized that like him, she wasn't half as drunk as she'd been pretending moments before.

"Of course." She replied.

And then Sam's alcohol clouded mind remembered something. "Wait. You said that Chloe can sense him coming. _How_?"

Lois looked away. "We don't know. Maybe it has to do with the deal. We're not sure."

"What was the deal?" Sam put away his drink, eyes on the woman before him.

"I—it's not my story to tell." Lois put away hers as well, fidgeting.

"Lois, how are we going to find a way to help her break the deal if we don't know the facts?" Sam wanted to know, somewhat angry. "And why didn't dad try do something about it in all of the time he knew you guys?"

"He knew there was nothing we could do!" Lois narrowed her eyes on Sam. "There's _nothing_ we can do about the deal except help Chloe through it as much as we can!"

"What _is_ the deal?" Sam pressed, not about to back down. He needed to know this, and more than him, _**Dean**_ needed to know it too. _He_ needed to know what the woman he was in love with was mixed up in. "Who made it?"

A moment's panic crossed Lois' face and she stood up rapidly, swaying on her feet. "I can't tell you that! It's not-it's not my story to tell! I told you that already!"

"_Who_ would have given away the life of someone like Chloe to a demon like Azazel?" Sam stood as well, fighting the dizziness and nausea at the sudden movement. "It had to be someone close to her! Someone who hated her! Who wanted the worse for her! That person could still be out there! You can't-!"

"That person is _dead_! Okay?" Lois snapped, before her features fell and she looked away, looking so _sad_ Sam felt a little guilty. "And it wasn't a deal done out of malice. Believe it or n-not, the person who made the deal thought that they were doing the right thing to protect her and make sure she would be safe."

"By giving her life to a _demon_?" Sam couldn't believe Lois would believe such a thing.

Did _Chloe_ believe such a thing?

"It was wrong and misguided, we all know that, but we also know that the person didn't intend to do this to Chlo." Closing her eyes, Lois sighed and lowered her gaze.

"Who was it?" The younger Winchester asked softly, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Who thought they were protecting Chloe by giving the demon limitless access to her?"

Lois opened her mouth to answer, but then shook her head. "I-I can't tell you. If you want to know a-a-ask _her_." And with that she stumbled drunkenly out of the room.

There was a sigh to his left.

Sam turned to see Darwin shaking his head, looking sad. And for the first time since he'd entered Queen Mansion, Sam addressed one of the undead. "Do _you_ know who made the deal?"

The ghost looked up and nodded solemnly.

"But you're not going to tell me either, are you?" He asked.

Darwin smiled sadly and disappeared.

"Figures." Sam sighed as he sat back down.

He stayed there until he heard Queen and Bart (along with Chloe and Lucy) coming down, the men leaving for their trip, that he got up and trudged drunkenly to the room he shared with his brother. Collapsing on his bed, knowing that the next time he awoke he'd be in Hangover-Hell, Sam sighed.

How in the world was he going to get Chloe to tell him about the deal if everyone else was guarding it so steely?

_I'll have to delegate that job to Dean_. He decided as he fell asleep. _She __**is**__ 'his wife' after all…_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe sat in the large sunroom, hugging her knees to her chest as Rose swept, Gregory dusted the furniture, Anita played with her hair, Frankie was stretched out in the sofa next to her, and Darwin placed his hand to her head, replaying the whole Sam/Lois night of booze and loose lips.

Sighing when the ghost finally pulled his hand away, taking the images with him, Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked away. "He's kinda right, you know." She told her ghost companions. "If they're going to be in the thick of this they should know the facts. How can they really help if they're flying half-blind?"

Frankie snorted, as if disbelieving that the Winchesters would be of much help.

Darwin sent his son a disapproving glare.

The teenager ignored it, snorting once more as if to emphasize his point.

"Stop it you two." Chloe smiled, shaking her head at them. "They _should_ know, I _know_ that, but still, it's kinda hard to talk about this, I mean, it's still rather new for _me_."

She hadn't known about the deal, or about Azazel, until after the Justice League was nearly destroyed. It was as if he'd been attracted by the death and despair, and had made himself known in the most ugly and dramatic of ways. Chloe still shivered as she remembered the first time she'd seen him, yellow eyes glowing in the background as-.

Shaking her head, Chloe hugged herself.

When he'd told her about the deal, about who'd made it, how it bound them together-she felt such a mixture of despair and disgust. Despair because she knew she couldn't get out of the deal, disgust because he knew it and he liked teasing her with that fact just to see her react.

The doorbell rung.

The ghosts looked up.

"Okay everyone, scatter, we have outsiders." She sighed, standing up. "Rose? Before you go, could you please make some hangover-juice for Sam and Lois? From all the liquor they had they're going to need it when they wake up."

Tsking like she always did when Lois got herself drunk (while alive Rose had been _completely_ against alcohol and its consumption), the ghost nodded and disappeared along with the others.

Going to the door, Chloe looked out of the peephole and relaxed a little when she saw the person on the other side of the door. She opened it and smiled at the woman wearing a short, tight skirt, tighter shirt that accentuated her naturally bountiful cleavage, smart yet sexy heels, and whose enviably luscious red hair was up in a hairstyle that looked both professional and seductive.

"_Nadia_." Chloe smiled at the woman who had to be the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, whether in person or on television or magazines. She was so beautiful she'd make supermodel _Lana Lang_ feel insecure.

"_Tell_ me he didn't leave already!" Nadia nearly whined, holding a huge folder to her chest.

"Sorry." Chloe stepped aside so Oliver's personal secretary could come in. "He left around an hour ago. I thought you had his schedule."

Nadia sighed and entered before leaning against the wall. "I'm going to have to bother you then, Mrs. Queen. These files need signing _immediately_." She looked around, frowning. "Where's the hired help?"

Chloe led her to the sunroom. "I gave them the day off."

Nadia turned to her and frowned. "But you're here all alone. That's not safe. With your pregnancy I'd have thought Mr. Queen-."

"Mr. Queen left me with some bodyguards." Chloe responded, sitting down and taking the large folder form Nadia, placing it on the coffee table. "You don't mind if I take a little bit to look over what I sign, right?"

"Would find it odd if you didn't." Nadia smiled her honey-grin, lopping one leg over the other, the split in her skirt nearly _indecent_. "You're more careful in that sense than even _Mr. Queen_, and that's _saying_ something."

Grinning, the blonde put her attention on the papers, reading them over, especially the fine print, carefully. As co-owner of Queen Enterprises Oliver had signed over half of his empire over to her, and she could sign for things just as easily as him.

"Do you mind if I make us some tea?" Nadia finally asked. She'd been over the Mansion before whenever she'd need something done and Oliver wasn't around to do it (which seemed to be happening more and more) and knew her way towards the kitchen.

"Sure, go ahead." Chloe murmured, not really paying attention as she signed the first document after combing through it carefully twice. She didn't know how long she was there reading and rereading the many documents before signing some and putting others aside so she could ask Nadia questions about them as some part were unclear, but when she was halfway through her signing Nadia returned with a tray and two cups of tea.

"Here you go, Honeybush Caramel Tea, your favorite, right?" Nadia asked, passing it to her.

"Thanks, and yes, it is." Chloe smiled up at her, taking a sip of the warmed drink as she continued to read the document. She hated having to do the signing, because it meant she had to read so much boring legal terms and stuff, but she concentrated fully on it, ignoring the one who'd brought them.

"You know, these bodyguards of yours aren't so good if you're here by yourself." Nadia announced, sipping her own tea.

"Who says they aren't here?" Lips curving in a smile when she saw Nadia looking around her in intrigue, Chloe continued to read and soon all of the documents were signed and she turned to the ones she'd separated. "These I didn't understand. It'd be better if you forward them to Oliver. They didn't look urgent anyway, so-."

Nadia nodded, taking the files from her and looking them over. "Right. There's a probation time on these anyway." She smiled up at Chloe as she gathered the signed documents and stood. "Will you be coming into the office later today or tomorrow? We've all missed seeing you these last weeks."

Chloe stood as well. "I'll see, I have some previous engagements, but I'll try swing by and make sure that everything's working wonderfully as always." She tilted her head to the right and grinned. "That's the good thing about Ollie having such great people working for him, like you. We really don't have to do much."

Nadia blushed and grinned, ducking her gaze.

"Let me walk you to the door." Chloe ushered the way out of the sunroom, and to the front door. "I'm sorry you missed Ollie before he left."

"That's okay." Nadia smiled. "I'll see you at the office soon!" And with that she walked away on her high heels towards her sleek, expensive car.

Closing the door, Chloe nearly shrieked when she saw Dean on the stairs behind her. "Don't _do_ that!" She snapped, hand to her heart. "You almost gave me a _heart attack_."

"Who was the broad?" Dean asked, heading down the stairs to the window, fingering the silk curtains aside so he could stare suspiciously at Nadia as she drove away.

"The _broad_ is Nadia, Ollie's personal secretary." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him for the description. "She brought some things here for him to sign but since he wasn't here I signed them instead."

Dean turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "If my wife's personal secretary was the male equivalent of _that_, I wouldn't like it."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as well. "There is _nothing_ going on between Oliver and Nadia."

"I never said there was." The hunter responded stiffly, gaze going back to the window. "You have any idea why my brother has the hangover from hell?"

"Darwin said that he and Lois had a drinkathon all night and way into early morning." Chloe responded. "Amongst some of the topics they touched, Azazel and the deal came up."

Dean's head swung in her direction, his face tense. She could see that he was dying to say something, to ask her, to demand answers, but he was holding himself back, and she appreciated that immensely.

"Sam told Lois that if you're going to help us you two need to know more, and he was right." Hugging herself, Chlo led him back to the sunroom. She sat down, picked up the remaining tea, and drank it before continuing to speak to Dean, who'd followed her in somewhat uncomfortably. "I have to explain that there's nothing you can really do to help me in this situation."

"If we kill the fucker it'll help."

"I'm-I'm not exactly sure of that." Chloe admitted, frowning, gaze on her tea. "And anyway, the only way you'd be able to kill Azazel would be with the Colt, and from what I understood John traded it along with his own life to save _yours_." She looked up at Dean, seeing the hurt and conflict in those hazel eyes. "I helped him find that gun's location, we all did, and when we did we let him go to you and Sam and deal with it yourselves."

Dean sat down across from her on the loveseat, listening.

"Azazel has insinuated that if something happens to him I'll die too, but-."

"_What_?" Dean hissed, horrified and furious. "What the _hell_ was that deal?"

"I'm getting to that." Despite his fury she was almost emotionless as she continued. "I'm tied very closely to that demon, and I think I very well _might_ die if he did, but I was willing to take that chance with John and the Colt, but with the Colt gone now we have to go back to finding another way."

Dean was silent, the hands resting on his knees clenched. "What exactly was that goddamned deal and who fucking made it?" His eyes were hard. "_Who did this to you?"_

She raised her gaze and met his. "My mother."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**summergirlforever, Nindira, Kit Merlot, bushlaboo, LadyKryptonite294, ChamberlinofMusic, El Neneo, blackheart4life, Idril-Lune, CamFan4Ever, Stephycats7785 **__and __**Amanda **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Your _mom_?" Dean asked, voice hoarse.

"You're not going to understand if I don't explain everything from the beginning." Sighing, Chloe rearranged herself in the sofa before continuing. "Before my birth my mother found out that she had a rare disease that caused all sorts of horrible things like softening of the bones and dementia before death."

Dean frowned, leaning forwards.

"It was extremely rare, and since there was no known cure or treatment for it, the disease was completely fatal." Chloe explained, taking in a deep breath. "She didn't-she didn't want to tell my father or leave him alone, but she couldn't have children, and even if she could the disease could be inherited. Also, she didn't want to die like she knew she would, like an animal." Closing her eyes tightly, she remembered the vision Azazel had given her of that night vividly. "She kept praying, asking for a way out, for a solution to her problems, and when Azazel appeared to her she thought he was an _angel_."

Dean's fists clenched but he remained silent.

Clearing her throat, Chloe rubbed her hands together. "He told her that he could grant her her heart's wish. He couldn't heal her completely from her disease but he _could_ give her the child she wanted so much, could make sure that her child was not only immune from the disease she harbored in her body but from any other illness, and he would give my mother ten years of perfect health to spend it with my father and I before the price of the deal was exacted."

Dean leaned forwards. "What was the price?"

Chloe chuckled darkly, looking away. This was why he was as good a hunter as John had told her, he always could sense things. "Her soul." She clenched her fists, not sure how she managed to smile as she said that. "At the end of the ten years she'd die quickly and painlessly, and her soul would be _his_. As to the rest of the deal, he would be able to have limitless access to the child he'd help her bring into the world to help protect, nuture, guide and mentor that child without hindrance from any outside party. In other words, he wanted absolute rights to me upon her death."

"Guide?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "_Mentor_?"

Chloe shrugged, continuing. "And the last part of the deal was that my mother had to be with me in Smalville Kansas, just the two of us, on October 16th, 1989."

"What happened on that day?"

"The first meteor shower fell on Smallville." Chloe responded, shaking her head and smiling wryly. "My mother and I were driving when it happened. Our car upturned and we were _buried_ under a mountain of fallen meteor rocks and stuck there for two days until we were found and rescued."

"Your meteor power." Dean whispered, making the connection, leaning back. "Azazel knew when the meteor shower would fall, knew what they'd do to you, and made sure you'd be there to get mutated." He shook his head, obviously confused. "But why? Did he think you'd get a power other than healing? That power isn't exactly useful for a demon."

_No, but my ability to bring people to life, and __**kill**__ them __**is**_. But Chloe didn't say that out loud, she only hugged herself, feeling a cold chill.

"So your mother accepted the deal, and what? They shook hands and that was it?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Not shaking hands exactly, but I'd think it would be something like that but in demon terms. Azazel never told me how exactly they closed the deal." Yes, he hadn't _told_ her anything, but he'd shown the way her mother had sucked greedily at the blood gushing from the self-inflicted wound in his wrist.

By the time Moira Sullivan had returned to her home and had sex with her husband, immediately conceiving the child that would in nine months be born, her body had been completely filled and tainted by demon blood.

"She never told my father." Chloe whispered, shivering. "We were happy, _extremely_ happy, I remember that much. And Azazel wasn't around, I never sensed him. I think mom probably thought maybe he'd forgotten, but on my tenth birthday I remember her being pale and shaky and very teary. She said it was because I was growing up to be a woman, but now I know the truth. He must have appeared to her to remind her of the deal when I wasn't around."

A muscle in Dean's cheek jumped.

"The next day she hugged me and kissed me and told me over and over again how much she loved me. I didn't-I didn't realize what was going on, I was too young, too naïve, and mom had _always_ been very loving with me." And Chloe would never forgive herself for that. She should have realized that her mother was going through serious pain, was in trouble. Chloe _should_ have sensed that something was wrong, should have done something to help, and if she couldn't, she should have been there so her mother didn't die all alone and afraid.

"She left us that day, and went on her own to die. I-I grew up thinking she'd abandoned us, that she didn't love us, until Azazel told me the truth."

_She must have been so terrified._

Chloe didn't realize she was crying until Dean swore softly and rose from the loveseat before falling on his knees before her and pulling her towards him, engulfing her in his arms. She should have felt self-conscious, _horrible_, she hated anyone seeing her crying, but Dean gave her a feeling of care and comfort, and she found herself grabbing the front of his shirt and sobbing into his chest.

Dean was whispering things that were too soft to understand, but his tone was so soothing that she didn't care, just allowed the texture of that voice to encircle her.

Those cooed whispers, that softness that seemed so out of place with the manly man that was Dean Winchester, soothed Chloe into sniffles, and she finally pulled away, embarrassed by her display of tears.

"It's okay, love." Dean whispered, face contorted in a mixture of impotence and sadness, calloused thumb wiping away at the last of her tears. "You couldn't have done anything to help her. You were just a _kid_."

"I could have stayed by her side." Chloe whispered, fighting the tears that seemed to want to fall once more. "I could have held her hand through it."

"Do you _really_ think she'd want you to be with her when it happened? To see that?" Dean asked, shaking his head and sighing as he sat down next to her, placing his hand on her lower back, rubbing her soothingly.

"You're really great at this comforting thing, Dean Winchester." Chloe turned her head to look at him, smiling thankfully through her tears. "Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a great dad?"

He froze, a sort of panic and fear crossing his face before he shook his head and it was gone. "Maybe one of these days I'll get a little kid of my own, kinda hoping for two myself actually, a boy and a girl."

"Really?" It was surprising. She hadn't thought that someone like Dean would be interested in having kids, especially not from the stories John had told her about his eldest son. "Why a boy and a girl?"

He was silent for a moment before smiling sadly. "Want to name them Johnny and Risa."

The tenderness on his face and the sadness in his eyes drew Chloe in, and she gulped, feeling her heart racing rapidly. More than anything she wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel his lips coaxing hers opened, wanted to have his weight over her-.

She blinked, blushing, looking away rapidly.

_Calm down girl!_

Clearing her throat, Chloe rubbed her hand over her face and smiled shakily. "Yeah, well, I'd never name _my_ son Johnny."

He looked shocked at that revelation. "Why not?"

"That was the name Lois would have given _her_ baby if it'd been a boy." Chloe admitted, once again feeling guilty for being unable to save the child as well.

"Oh." And then Dean was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "So, you and Queen have any names planned for the kid?"

"Huh?" For a moment she had absolutely _no idea_ what in the world he was talking about. And then she remembered. "Oh. _OH_!" She felt a moment's panic at the way his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, but she pushed it away. "Um, names, _right_, for the baby, that I'm having, with my _husband_." Yes, because _that_ didn't make her sound suspicious _at all_. "Um, we're thinking to go with Clark if it's a boy and, well, _Dinah_ if it's a girl." Of course, she was making _that_ up on the spot.

But it fit, somehow.

"Completely different names." Dean whispered to himself before looking up at her. "So, uh, how did you come up with those names?"

"Clark was the name of a good friend of ours who was killed in a car accident a while back." Well, at least, that was the _official_ story. "And Dinah was Oliver's old girlfriend and one of my closest friends."

Dean frowned. "You were friends with Oliver's old girlfriend?"

"Ollie and I have been friends for _many_ years." Chloe smiled softly. "He's known my few partners and I've known his."

"So, um…" He seemed uncomfortable. "Where's this Dinah person now?"

"Dead." Chloe felt her smile die as she turned to look at him. "She got possessed by a demon and began, began killing people, our friends." She pushed away the memories, trying to keep in control of her emotions. "When that happened we didn't know that demons were real so we couldn't understand what was happening, why her eyes were black and what was going on."

Dean seemed to sense her inner pain because he continued to rub her back soothingly, quiet, letting her continue.

"Oliver tried to get through to her, begged her to stop, that he _loved_ her." Chloe's eyes began to water once more. "And he got through to her, for a second, and she used that second to beg him to kill her. And then the demon was in control again."

That hand ran up her back, soothing her.

"At first Oliver didn't want to do it, but the way she was killing people she was leaving nothing of them for me to bring back to life." Her voice caught in her throat but she cleared it and continued. "And then she turned on _Lois_, and before Dinah could kill my cousin, Oliver shot Di multiple times."

Dean's hand on her was tense, shaking with his fury.

"And then this _black mist_ just streamed out of her mouth and left and she was Dinah again, dying." Chloe's bottom lip trembled, head bowed. "And I couldn't heal her."

"Oh _baby_…" Dean whispered, pulling her close again, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Everything bad that's happened is _not_ your fault."

"I just _couldn't heal her, _the most important person in Oliver's life!" Chloe cried against him once again, not understanding how she could trust this near stranger so much. "She lived long enough to tell Oliver she loved him, and to thank him for stopping her, and then she was gone—along with the rest of our te-friends." Chloe held on tighter, stuttering her words. "Only Ollie, Lois, Bart and I made it out alive."

"So that's how you got involved with the supernatural." Dean sighed against her hair.

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "After that I researched for months until finding out what had happened. We tracked down that demon and it was still too strong, it would have killed us if your father hadn't shown up."

Dean was quiet, listening.

"He took us under his wing and taught us how to hunt, how to protect ourselves should we come up against demons or other creatures again." Chloe didn't realize that she was rubbing her cheek against his shirt almost catlike or that he had tightened his hold on her. "He and Lois hit it off instantly, and he attended Oliver and my wedding the next day."

Dean loosened his hold on her. "How long after Dinah's death did you and Oliver get married?"

"Nine months." She replied. "We found comfort in each other." Well, they _had_, but in the sense she was insinuating.

"Nine months seem to be important dates in your relationship." Dean pulled away and stood up, clearing his throat and running his hand through his hair. "Try and cheer up, okay? It's not good for the baby."

She wanted to say 'screw the baby' but that wouldn't sound motherly to anyone, would it?

Chloe sighed. She hadn't thought how much faking a pregnancy would take out of her. "Yeah, you're right."

What she couldn't understand was why she felt so cold and alone now that his arms weren't around her anymore.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Hmmmm. If they keep it up like that I won't have to do anything myself._ Lucy thought as she spied on Chloe and Dean in the sunroom. She'd convinced Anita and Gregory to keep watch for her so that no one would find her snooping (a talent she'd discovered she'd inherited from Lois). _I know Dinah's and the rest of the League's deaths happened two months before I met Bart, but it still hurts me to hear about it. Bart-his face shows his pain so much._

Sighing, she leaned against the door and began to walk away, deciding to think of better things and plan her Get-My-Sister-And-Cousin-With-Alive-And-Hot-Men-Who-Love-Them-Like-Women-And-Whom-They-Love-Too plan. It just wasn't _right_ for her and Bart to be the only truly in love couple in the mansion. Jimmy was nice, and liked Lois, but she wasn't in love with him and he wasn't hot enough for Lucy's sister (at least in her opinion). And Oliver and Chloe loved each other, but not as man and wife. They needed to end this fraud of a marriage and find someone they _could_ love that way.

_And Dean loves Chloe already and she's attracted, so, yeah_.

Of course, she felt guilty about Jimmy and Oliver ending up alone, without the awesomeness that was Lois and Chloe, but once she was sure her sister and cousin were in happy, healthy, and sex-crazed relationships Lucy vowed to herself to find two nice girls for Oliver and Jimmy.

She would.

Someday.

But now she had to concentrate on Lois and Chloe.

Somehow, she felt Chloe mightn't need much help in that department, but Lois? Lucy felt her sister was onto her.

That was _so_ not good.

Especially not good for her health.

Or her sex life.

Not that she was going to _have_ a sex life with Bart gone with Oliver. Then again, Bart had promised to sneak away often and superspeed over here to have some hot bunny sex weekly, so she'd have to make do with once a week.

Somehow she'd survive the sex-deprivation.

She _had_ to!

"_CHLOE!_" Lois' voice screamed from upstairs.

Lucy looked up, surprised to see her sister hurrying down the stairs, face pale as paper. "Lois? What is it?"

"Where's Chloe?" Lois gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "I need to talk to her _now_!"

"She's in the sunroom, filling Dean in on the deal and all that sensitive stuff." Lucy was getting worried. "Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

And then Lois said the words that froze her heart with fear.

"I just answered the phone, it was a call from Queen Enterprises." Lois' whole body was shaking in her terror. "Oliver's plane was attacked midair. There was an explosion." Lois' voice cracked with emotion. "They're saying no one made it out alive."

"_No_." Lucy whispered, eyes wide in terror. "_Bart_."

"That-that can't be true." They heard a whisper behind them, both turning to see a pale Chloe standing with Dean behind them. Obviously she'd heard Lois screaming for her and had hurried to see what was wrong. "Oliver can't be-they were supposed to come after me. _Me_. Not _him_!"

"Chloe?" Dean asked, worry and confusion deep in his voice as she swayed on her feet and he caught her.

But she didn't answer because she'd fainted dead away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**bushlaboo, Amanda, Kit Merlot, Lady Kryptonite294, renaid, magiie, El Neneo, ChamberlinofMusic, Idril-Lune, CamFan4Ever, Stephycats7785, Laura, SheDevilJen, chounette26 **__and __**babyshan211**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe gasped, sitting up in her bed.

"Shhhh, everything's okay." Dean smoothened, a damp cloth pressed against her forehead.

"Are you okay, Cuz?" Lucy asked from the other side of the bed.

Chloe was confused. Dean, Lucy, Lois and Sam were in her bedroom, she was in the bed, it was early evening, and the ghosts were all around her. Everyone was worried.

Why?

And then it all came to her.

"_Ollie_." She turned to Lois, desperate.

"No one knows anything." Lois whispered, understanding the questions Chloe just couldn't get out. "The jet crashed in one of the densest, most remote part of the Amazonian jungle. From what the news said, it might even be a part of the jungle previously unexplored."

Lucy hugged a pillow to her chest, tears welling her eyes. "Bart hates flying. He—he likes to have his feet on the ground…" She then began to cry, bottom lip trembling. "No one knows if they're dead or alive!"

Chloe looked at the window. "Yes. Someone _does_."

Lucy jerked her tearful gaze to her cousin. "Chlo-?"

Lois gasped. "You can't be seriously considering what I think you're considering!"

Sam frowned, looking from Chloe to Lois suspiciously. "What? Who would know?"

"Azazel." Chloe responded.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Dean snapped, going to his feet. "You are _not_ summoning the bastard here!"

"He has power over _Reapers_, he will know if they'd taken lives of anyone who's important to me!" Chloe fought back, narrowing her eyes at him. "I _have_ to ask him!"

"_No_, you _don't_!" Dean growled. "You are _not_ putting yourself in danger because you're impatient! You don't know what that thing will ask in exchange for the information!"

"Yes." Chloe's voice was dead. "I _do_ know what he'll want."

Dean's hazel eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you do this." He sat back down next to her, as if threatening to keep her in bed forcefully if he had to.

"Dean's right." Sam announced, eyes just as hard. "You are not summoning that thing."

"You two have no say in this!" Lucy snapped, standing up. "Those are _our_ men down there! If it was _your_ father in that crash you wouldn't have any problem with summoning Azazel!"

"Yes we would." Sam and Dean replied seriously at the same time.

Sam continued, face seriously. "Even if it were about _mom_ we wouldn't summon that bastard." He turned to Lois. "_You_ have to realize that this is the wrong thing to do."

Lois looked away, hugging herself. "If John was in that plane, _you_ mightn't summon Azazel, but _I would_."

Sam shook his head and looked away, clearly disappointed.

Chloe, realizing that the boys weren't going to change their minds, sighed and lowered her head. "I guess, I guess I don't have a choice."

Dean's face relaxed slightly.

Chloe's sharp gaze then rose violently towards Frankie and she nodded.

The teenaged ghost grinned before picking up the lamp and smashing it down on the back of Dean's head, before levitating the other and smashing it down on _Sam's_.

Lucy screamed in surprise at the loud sounds and at the Winchester brothers thudding to the ground, knocked out.

Rose tsked at the broken shards all over the room.

Lois sighed, looking from one brother to the other. "I guess it couldn't have been helped." She turned to Gregory and Darwin. "Take them to the human panic room and then all of you get to yours."

Gregory and Darwin nodded before each grabbing a Winchester and dragging them away, the other ghosts hurrying to help them and get to safety.

Lucy wiped at her eyes, standing shakily, before turning to Chloe. "They're going to be so _pissed_ with you when they come too."

"I know." Chloe whispered as she stood and took in a deep breath, dreading what was about to come. "Keep an eye on what's going on through the security monitor, but if I give you the signal you turn it off immediately, got that?"

Lucy gulped.

Lois nodded. "Be careful, Baby Cuz."

"What fun is that?" Chloe gave a weak smile before turning her back on her cousins. "Now get in the panic room with the Winchesters. Give the buzz when you're in and secure."

Nodding, the Lane sisters hesitated a second before rushing out to do as said.

Clenching her trembling fists, Chloe went to the window and looked out, running her thumb restlessly over her wedding ring.

_Oliver? Are you okay? You're alive, right? You can't be dead…_

A loud buzz rang throughout the mansion.

Bringing the ring to her lips in a solemn kiss, Chloe took in a deep breath, gathered her courage, and did the one thing she'd sworn to herself and to Azazel that she'd never _ever_ do.

She summoned him.

"_Azazel_." She called, clearing her throat and trying again. "Azazel, come on, I know you can hear me. I'm calling you, come if only to gloat that you were right and I ended up doing it."

There was nothing.

And then the lights in the room flickered, the smell of rotten eggs filled the air, and something flickered before her. In the blink of an eye Azazel appeared before her, smirking. "You make me sound so _childish_, _gloating_ over such a trivial matter."

Chloe folded her arms over her chest. "You know why I called you. You know what I'm going to ask you."

"But it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't make you ask." The demon announced, obviously amused with the situation.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Chloe decided to humor him. "Oliver's jet went down. Is he dead? Are Jimmy and Bart okay?"

"Ah, _yes_, your little spouse." Azazel opened his mouth to say more when he paused, confused, as if sensing something, before looking in the direction of the panic room, as if, even from this distance, he could sense it, could sense something. "He's _here_. How…how _convenient_." He then grinned, yellow eyes flashing. "I'm suddenly in a much better mood so let me give you this. There are survivors from the crash, some are badly injured and won't last the night in the jungle."

"Are Oliver, Jimmy and Bart alive?" Chloe asked again, not in the mood for his games. "I want a direct answer."

"Now, first you call me from my _very_ busy schedule and now you're making _demands_ of me?" Azazel asked, circling her, still amused. "I came, I answered-_somewhat_. I've been a _very_ good boy, don't you think?"

"You know what I think about you." Refusing to give him her back she turned as he did. "Do you really want me to verbalize it?"

And he was grinning wider. "Is that how you treat the one person who would tell you if your dear husband is alive-or the one who could _convince_ the reapers assigned to this case to let it remain that way?"

"Oliver's alive." Chloe whispered, reading between the lines, feeling a moment's relief before she remembered Jimmy and Bart. "Just tell me this, are Jimmy and Bart alive?"

Azazel grinned. "Now the rest comes with a price."

She froze, wincing, having known this would come. Her gaze went to the hidden camera in the room motioning with her hand swinging from side to side in front of her neck for Lois to turn off the feed. The blonde waited for a couple of minutes before returning her attention to Azazel. "What do you want?"

"You _know_ what I want." He whispered, coming towards her, intent.

She looked away, flinching.

"How much do the lives of the remaining two mean to you?" He asked softly, running his fingers over the skin of her cheek.

"Two?" She gasped, turning to look at him in horror.

"Alas, our dear Jimmy Olsen did not make it." Azazel announced in mock sadness. "And Mister Bart Allen will not make it passed the night if you don't start making some smart moves." His smile was pure evil. "Your husband must be praying to God for help at this very minute. Unfortunately for _him_, The Big Guy Upstairs isn't as nice to come and visit those who call on him, unlike _me_."

"I'll do it. Once. But I'll do it." Chloe whispered, head lowered. "Make sure those Reapers stay away from Bart and Oliver, and I'll do it."

He grinned. "I always knew you had a price." With a snap of his fingers he'd disappeared, but she knew not to hope that he'd be gone forever. He'd only disappeared to find the Reapers and warn them against touching Oliver and Bart and then-.

"Did you miss me?" Azazel asked, grinning as he reappeared.

"Just get this over with." Chloe sneered.

"That's my girl." The demon grinned before bringing her to him and kissing her. To anyone watching this would seem just like the demon taking advantage of her, they wouldn't be able to see the fact that Azazel had bitten deep into his own tongue and was pushing the blood that flooded his mouth into Chloe's.

The taste of demon blood entered Chloe's mouth and she wanted to gag, to throw it out, but he held her tight, made it inescapable. It was either swallow or drown, and her desire to live outweighed her better judgment. The blood seemed unending as it flowed down her throat like sickly sweet honey straight from the comb.

She struggled against Azazel, head ringing, dizzy, knees buckling under her. Strength faded from her limbs and she found herself grabbing onto him to keep from falling completely. She tried to fight the effects of the blood inside of her, but she was too tired, too weak.

And then the ebb of blood lessened until Azazel pulled away, grinning at her, yellow eyes pleased. "Show them to me."

She looked away with the little amount of strength she had left.

"_Show_ them to me!" Azazel hissed, shaking her.

Fury built inside of her and Chloe jerked her gaze back at him, narrowing her eyes, feeling the change. Her strength was returning drastically fast, along with the fury, the anger, the _viciousness_.

He grinned and let go of her. "Lovely."

Chloe's gaze went to the mirror and she flinched when she saw the black eyes glaring back at her. "Don't get used to it, Azazel. As soon as your blood goes through my system my eyes will be back to normal."

"You just don't _get_ it, do you?" The demon asked. "Your blood _is_ my blood."

"Don't _say_ that!" She snapped, growling, her fingernails going black in her fury, in her desire for blood.

God.

She _hated_ it when this happened.

The darkness in her, the _hunger_, it was augmented 1000 times with just a taste of his blood.

"You need to accept who you are, accept _what_ you are."

"I _have_." She narrowed her midnight eyes. "I just don't think that _what_ I am makes _who_ I am. I am _not_ you, Azazel. I'm not yours either. I don't belong to you, and you can't force me to do _anything_."

"Soon," The demon whispered, smiling. "I won't _have_ to. You'll do it all on your own." And with that he disappeared.

Going to her door, Chloe ran the bolt through it to keep anyone from coming in, and then she went to the large vanity, looking at her demonic eyes. Clenching her fingers she ignored the way her nails left scratch marks on the cherry wood, unable to look away from herself...

…From what she was slowly but surely turning into…no matter how hard she fought it.

_You did it for Oliver-for Bart_.

Grabbing the vanity's mirror frame, Chloe screamed in fury and impotence as she tore it off and threw it away from her as hard as she could.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy was pressing a bag of ice against Dean's head when he came too. She smiled at him weakly. "Hey."

For a moment he was confused, and then his eyes narrowed. "Stay the _fuck_ away from me."

"Look," Lucy sighed, pressing the ice bag against his head harder. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interfered. Chloe-she _needed_ to do that. Bart-."

"She summoned the demon who has power over her thanks to the deal her mother made!" Dean snapped, sitting up despite the splitting pain in his head. "You really would put her at that risk for your _boyfriend_?"

Lucy looked away, guilty.

Dean cursed and stood up.

The youngest Lane turned to look at him, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Chloe and throw her over my knee for siccing her _ghost_ on me." Dean growled, turning to leave.

"You're not going to be able to see her." Lucy called after him, satisfied when he turned towards her. "She's locked up in her room, and you're not going to get in. And it's a good thing too. You don't want to be near Chloe right now. She's-she's kinda _violent_."

He snorted, pointing to his head. "No shit."

"No, you don't get me." Lucy growled, standing. "Look. Dean, I like you, you know that, but there's stuff you don't know about my cousin. She's not the woman in your dream world, okay? Her life here is completely different, and she's trying to do the best she can despite the circumstances."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, suspicious, suddenly noticing something. "Where's Sammy?"

"Lois is looking over him. She needs the distraction." Lucy whispered, looking away. "Jimmy's dead."

Dean frowned. "Azazel told Chloe that?"

Lucy nodded. "Bart's really badly injured, and Oliver's not well either, but they'll make it."

"Because Chloe made a deal?" Dean hissed. "Did she make a deal for them?"

"No." But Lucy knew she didn't sound convincing.

Dean growled and stormed towards her, grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Did she make a goddamned deal with that fucker?"

"_No_!" Lucy cried out in pain. "She didn't make a deal with him! She doesn't have to! She _is_ the deal, remember?"

Dean let go of her, eyes narrowed. "Then what aren't you telling me?"

The sound of something breaking caught their attention.

Lucy winced. "It's just Chloe."

Dean turned his back on her. "That sounded like something heavy."

"It was probably her vanity table." Lucy winced harsher when _another_ loud smash could be heard. "And _that's_ probably the television console."

"How could she break those things?" Dean asked. "They're _heavy."_

"It's the demon blood. It makes her stronger for a couple of hours." Lucy replied without really thinking, eyes flying wide in horror when she realized what she'd let slip.

"_What_?" Dean turned on her, snarling.

Lucy gulped, feeling fear, realizing that it wouldn't be smart to lie to him now. _Sorry Chloe_. "Demon blood. Azazel's blood. He made her drink it in return for telling the reapers to stay away from Oliver and Bart. She-she's drunk it three times before. When Azazel appeared the first time to my cousin he _tested_ Chloe by, well, he had one of his minions possess a man and sent him to rape her."

Dean went still in horror.

"Chloe-Chloe barely got away." _Only by unintentionally activating her killing power_. "She was nearly dead by the time she got away, and Azazel, who'd been in the background watching the whole time, forced his blood down her throat to keep her alive." Lucy looked away, clenching her hands in anger. "Two other times he's come close to killing her only to force the blood down her throat and keep her alive that way. We used to think that Chloe couldn't die, but we realized that there are certain situations that _will_ kill her, and he knows of them all and has used them against her to debilitate her and force his blood down her throat."

"_Why_?"

"I don't know." Lucy whispered, truthfully. "All I know is that this is the first time she drank it of her own will, and it was because that was the only way to keep Oliver and Bart alive."

"Damned stupid woman!" Dean growled, turning and storming out of the room.

It was obvious where he was going.

"Dean! Don't go!" Lucy called after him, but he wasn't listening, disappearing out of the door.

Sighing, Lucy sat down on the bed and looked at the pack of ice in her hands, feeling guilty that despite all the horrible things happening she was just so_ happy_ because she knew Bart was alive.

_Come back soon._ She closed her eyes. _I need you_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**ChamberlinofMusic, boredlittlestudent, magiie, CamFan4Ever, snarkNsass, Kit Merlot, bushlaboo, Idril-Lune, Stephycats7785, babyshan211, Lady Kryptonite294, Luna Kompton, blackheart4life, Amanda, El Neneo **__and __**christine**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Open up!" Dean Winchester's voice was dark and menacing on the other side of the large mahogany door.

Room a mess, Chloe sat on the floor, leaning her back against the bed's footboard, face in her hands. She could barely keep restraint over the darkness within her, and she didn't need Dean entering and ruining the effort. It was hard enough to keep control over her hormones and emotions when he was around and she was relatively in control.

But now that she was on the brink of giving in to the seductive influence flowing within her body?

She'd accidentally kill him.

Or rape him.

She wasn't exactly sure which urge was the strongest.

"Go away." She replied, running her hands over her face with a sigh, picking up a shard of broken glass on the floor and looking at her reflection, looking at her black eyes.

_They're going to be so pissed_. And she wasn't only thinking about Sam and Dean, whom she'd basically _attacked_, but she meant Oliver and Bart as well. They would have preferred to die than for her to do what she'd done, and she knew that they mightn't even _talk_ to her, especially Bart. Oliver, well, he'd glare at her and reprimand her and give her the 'I'm disappointed' look that killed her. But Bart? He'd blow up in her face, tell her she was an _idiot_, and then he'd rush off to Mexico and stay there for as long as it took for him to cool off.

And Lucy would be included in that 'I don't wanna see you' list because she hadn't found a way to stop Chloe.

_I know it was wrong. I KNOW I shouldn't have done it…but if it was for my friends I don't-I'd do anything for them. But they wont see it that way. Only Lois and Lucy understand. _Chloe groaned, dropping the piece of glass and covering her face with her hands once more.

"Open the goddmaned door!" Dean sounded _lethal_ on the other side of the door. "You and I are going to have a serious talk _right now_!"

"No we _aren't_!" She snapped, taking in a deep breath. She couldn't let him see her this way, not with these eyes.

He'd never look at her again with anything other than disgust.

And she couldn't bare that.

She didn't understand it.

She'd only known Dean for so little but she felt-felt connected with him somehow. It scared her and made her wary, but it also meant that his opinion meant so much to her.

"_Go away_." She looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "We'll talk later."

"The _hell_ we will." And with that the door was flung open by a violent kick, and in the doorway stood a dark, dangerous-looking Dean Winchester.

Chloe turned towards him, eyes wide, feeling fear inside of her the moment he saw her eyes. His darkened and he stormed towards her, grabbing her by her arms and slamming her so hard against the wall that she was surprised they hadn't gone _through_ it.

"Get the _hell_ out of her!" He hissed, looking quite demonic himself.

"Stop it!" She growled, struggling against him. "I'm not _possessed_! It's _me_!" Her strength was diminishing, which was good, because that meant her body was siphoning out the demonic blood in her system. "Say the word if you don't believe me."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "_Christo_."

She didn't even flinch, but narrowed her eyes further at him. "See? Not possessed." She looked away, taking in a deep breath. "It's a side-effect."

"Of drinking his _blood_?" He sneered and then he pulled her a little distance from the wall to slam her back against it fiercely. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? You _idiot_!"

"I was thinking about my cousins-of my friends-of my _husband_! That was what I was thinking!" Chloe snapped, and began to struggle again, pissed, all the stress and anger inside of her flowing free, fueling her rage. "I was thinking of saving the few people I love who I still have left alive!"

"You're not the goddamned savior of the world!" Dean snarled, seemingly more pissed at her than freaked out about the situation. "Think about _yourself_ for one fucking moment! Think about the _baby_! You just filled its body with fucking _demon blood_! What kind of mother-?"

"_THERE IS NO BABY!_" Chloe screamed, unable to take this any further, the image of her mother drinking from Azazel still fresh in her mind. Her eyes flashed darker black with her fury as she pinned his surprised gaze with her own. "The baby's a _fake_, just like every other thing in my life! Okay?" She snapped, unable to keep the words from flowing forth. "I'm not pregnant! Oliver and I are only friends! Our marriage is a big fat _fake_ to keep what we were really doing secret!"

Dean's eyes were wide, he was pale, and his grip on her loosened. "_What?"_

"Ever heard of the Justice League of American Superheroes?" Chloe hissed, fury coiling within her like a snake, and she was striking out, venting. "Ever heard of Flash and the Green Arrow? Well, you've _met_ them. They're the only ones who survived!" She pushed him away, free from his touch, clenching her fists. "Dinah? The friend who was possessed, was the _Black Canary_. She killed _everyone_ with her sonic voice, exploded them to _pieces_. The only ones who survived of the League were Oliver, Bart and me."

Dean's eyes were wider and he took a step backwards.

"Oliver and I were working together to try and find the demon that'd possessed Dinah and we were always together, the media began to notice it, there were _questions_." Chloe responded, banging her fist back against the wall she'd been pinned to seconds minutes ago. "We couldn't compromise our secret alter-ego identities, and we had to protect the few friends we had left, so Oliver proposed we pretend to be a couple to throw the paparazzi off of what was really happening, and somehow we ended up _married_."

Dean sat down on the bed, all fight seeming having been driven out of him.

"_Nothing_ has _ever_ happened between me and Oliver." She didn't know _why_ she was saying this, Dean had no reason to know this, but Chloe wanted to make sure he realized this. "But that doesn't mean he's not my closest friend in this whole world, and if we'd been in reversed situations _I know_ he would have called Azazel for me too!"

"Superheroes." Dean shook his head, as if unable to believe it. He then blinked and looked up. "Lucy, Lois and Jimmy-?"

"Human, completely." Chloe responded, leaning back against the wall. "But they help us whenever they can." _Or could_. She closed her eyes, thinking about Jimmy. She couldn't help him. If she didn't use her powers on the body after a certain amount of time after death it was useless.

He was dead for good.

_I'm sorry Jimmy._

The anger was draining out of her and replaced by tiredness and sadness as she slid down the wall until she was sitting down.

"I can't-believe it." Dean whispered, looking down at his boots.

There was a noise at the doorway and they turned to see Sam standing there, eyes wide, Lois and Lucy behind him, both wary and nervous.

"You heard everything?" Chloe asked Sam.

He nodded, eyes hard, wary.

She snorted, shaking her head. "You know, I expected the wary part from Dean, not _you_."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"_Chloe_…" Lois whispered warningly.

"No, he deserves to know this." Chloe shook her head.

"John didn't want him to." Lois growled, clenching her fists. "Respect his wishes!"

"I'm respecting Sam's right to know the truth about himself, the _truth_ to the reason why Azazel killed their mother." Chloe growled back, eyes black and furious. "We all loved John, Lois, but he was a secretive son of a bitch who should have let his boys know a lot more than they do!"

Dean and Sam's heads had swung to Chloe, eyes wide when she'd proclaimed knowledge as to why their mother had been killed, but it was Dean who spoke. His voice was low, odd. "You know why that thing killed our mother?"

"Yes." She nodded, gaze going between both brothers before returning to Sam, narrowed. "I hadn't understood it the first time we met, but when you saw me, what did you feel?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as they turned on Sam.

Lois shook her head, eyes displeased and hurt.

Lucy was silent, biting down on her bottom lip.

Sam took in a deep breath. "I-I was wary."

"_Why_." Chloe pressed, leaning forwards, leaning her hands on her knees.

"Because you seemed-_off_." Sam hesitated, hedging.

"And what else?" Chloe asked, smiling sadly, knowing the answer.

"_Familiar_." Sam whispered, lowering his head.

"_Chloe_…" Lois pleaded.

"He deserves to know this, Lois." Chloe whispered, closing her eyes when Lois turned and stormed out of the room. She then breathed in and looked at Sam. "I felt familiar because I _am_. I'm familiar to you. I-you could say that I'm as much a sibling of yours as _Dean_ is."

"_What_?" Dean hissed. "You are _not_ my sister!"

"No, I'm _nothing_ to _you_." Chloe responded, not taking her eyes off of Sam's. "But I am to _Sam_."

Lucy looked from Sam to Chloe, obviously nervous.

"You can't tell me you haven't met _other_ people like you, can you?" Chloe asked, tilting her head, knowing that this wasn't the time to taunt Sam but the demon blood still within her was relishing the pain and confusion in his face. "Or that you haven't had _things_ happening to you? Maybe a nifty little ability you didn't use to have before?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You know."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Shut it Sammy."

Sam ignored him, coming towards Chloe. "You know about my visions."

"Visions. _Classic_." Chloe smiled wryly, shaking her head, standing once more. "That's only the _start_ Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Dean stood as well, angry and protective of his little brother. "What do you know?"

"I can't believe John didn't tell you guys _anything_." Lucy whispered, shaking her head.

"Anything about _what_?" Dean growled, looking from one girl to the other. "What do you _know_? What did _dad_ know?"

"Was she killed because of me?" Sam suddenly asked, features tortured. It was obvious that this had been torturing him for so long. "Did they _both_ die because of me?"

"_No_." Chloe whispered, surprising them all by walking forwards and cupping his face, rubbing his thumb against the skin of his cheek. "_None_ of this is _your_ fault Sam. It's all Azazel's. He killed your mother because she tried to interrupt something he was doing, something she'd unknowingly given him permission to do. Your mother died because of _her_. All that's happening to you, was because of _her_. Not you."

"Don't talk about our mother like that." Dean's eyes narrowed, looking hurt. "She had _nothing_ to do with that demon before he-."

"Why did she tell me she was sorry?" Sam asked, voice husky with emotion.

Dean winced and turned to Sam. "Sammy, you can't believe-!"

"_Why_?" Sam asked, eyes only for Chloe.

He believed her.

She smiled sadly at him, feeling the last of the demonic blood siphoned, knowing somehow that her eyes were bleeding green again, and were shiny with withheld tears. "Your mom was a hunter. Her whole family were hunters, and after she met and fell in love with your father he was killed."

Lucy looked away, before leaving, realizing this was a private moment.

"That can't be." Dean growled, running a shaky hand over his hair. "Mom-."

"-Never wanted the life of a hunter. She wanted to marry John and have a family, to be _normal_." Chloe interrupted, gaze still on John. "And she made a _deal_ with Azazel to save your father's life. A deal that went sour the night she died." Chloe needed Sam to believe her. This was the truth. "Your father didn't want you to know, because he didn't want you to ever think badly of your mother, or of yourself."

"Why would I think badly of myself?" Sam whispered, as though he already had an idea of what her answer was and was praying for it not to be.

"Because." Chloe whispered back. "The night Azazel appeared in your room, he fed you his blood."

Sam took a step back, out of her touch. "_What_?"

"He's made what I like to call an _army_ of halflings, _he_ likes to call them his Special Children, and out of all of them, you're his favorite." She whispered. "He won't tell me _why_ he wants them, but John and I knew that it wasn't for the good of mankind. Azazel has a plan he calls End-Game, and somehow the halflings feature prominently in it."

"Is that why he's always feeding you blood?" Dean finally asked, eyes narrowed. "Because _you_ are a halfling too?"

She snorted and shook her head. "No." She turned to attention back to Sam, who was looking at her curiously. "I was more than a halfling before I was even born. When my mother struck the deal with Azazel, the way he helped her get pregnant with me was by drinking his blood."

Dean's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, coming back towards her, determined. "If you're more than a Halfling, what are you? Why is he still forcing blood down your throat?"

"What does your meteor power have to do with this?" Dean asked before she could answer Sam. "You told me that part of the deal with Azazel was that you be in Smallville during the first meteor shower, but you were already 'more' than a Halfling, whatever the fuck _that_ means. So _why_ would he want you to be stuck in the meteor shower?"

"When you become a metahuman, your molecules change. It isn't _very_ noticeable, but it happens. Also, much of this has to do with the state of your mind, although mine is different. I have an impenetrable wall of meteor dust all around my heart." Chloe replied, ignoring the way the brothers blinked in surprise at that knowledge. "I'm virtually unable to die or be killed, there are only a few ways of doing this, but I can basically survive anything, re-grow anything. And the demon blood helps the anomalies in my system due to my mutation, it makes me stronger. Makes me able to withstand more."

"Why?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

"I always had a suspicion due to little comments he'd let slip now and then, but, but I think he unintentionally confirmed it by his reaction to feeling your presence here." Chloe announced, clearing her throat and looking around her before returning her gaze to Sam's. "I'm almost more than sure that I'm meant to have _your_ child."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**summergirlforever, El Neneo, bushlaboo, Nindira, Stephycats7785, LadyKryptonite294, babyshan211, Kit Merlot, SheDevilJen, renaid, Amanda, violent-smurf, boredlittlestudent, NiminariAmriath, magiie, CamFan4Ever, Idril-Lune, Laura, blackheart4life, Eriklover101, ChamberlinofMusic**__ and __**Stormy322**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois knew that deep down Chloe was doing the right thing in telling Sam everything, but she also remembered how hard John had pushed himself to keep that knowledge from his youngest, remembered how he'd worked himself raw trying to find a way to kill Azazel or at least have a leverage over him to force him to relinquish any hold he might have over Sam.

He never wanted Sam to know about the ugliness of his past.

About his mother's mistake.

And now it was all in vain.

_But she's right. He deserves to know about this, he has to be prepared for whatever it is that's going to happen from now on_.

Passing the phone, Lois jumped when it rung.

Grabbing it, hoping that it was news that Oliver and Bart had been found and were being brought home, she tried to push back the pain and guilt at the knowledge that Jimmy would never come back and they'd parted on such a sad note.

"Hello? Queen Mansion."

"Good day." A female, British voice reached her ears. "I'm calling for Mrs. Queen."

Not recognizing the voice, Lois wondered if it was someone calling to offer their 'condolences'. Ever since the news about Oliver's plane going down had been played people had been calling nonstop to do just that. "I'm sorry, she's busy at the moment. How about you leave a name, number and message?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before the woman cleared her throat and started once more. "Tell her this is Bela Talbot, she knows who I am. She'll want to take this phone call."

"I'm sure she would, lady." Lois frowned, not liking the slight command in that voice. "But she's unable to come to the phone at the moment so if you don't want to leave a message I'm hanging up."

There was a little growl before she took in a deep breath. "Tell Mrs. Queen that I have managed to locate the rare finery she was interested in acquiring the first time we met, and I will be able to have it in my possession this evening. I will call her later for the details in the handling of the merchandise and the required exchange." And then she hung up.

Lois snorted as she put down the phone.

What a snooty little British bitch!

Who was Bela Talbot and why was she working for Chloe?

What had she found?

Why all the secrecy?

Frowning, Lois turned to go back to the room but stopped, thinking it over. It would be better for her to leave Chloe and the Winchesters alone for now and ask her cousin about this later once everyone had cooled off.

A glass appeared in front of her.

Lois looked up at Gregory, who was smiling knowingly at her.

"Thank old man." Lois sighed, taking the glass from him, sipping the cold liquor. "Just don't tell Rose, okay? She still hasn't stopped tsking me about the hangover."

Gregory smiled and nodded in understanding before disappearing.

Sighing, Lois looked around her, feeling trapped and not knowing exactly what to do.

Why did she feel so angsty?

Like something was about to happen?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What?" Sam squeaked.

He sent a sideways glance in Dean's direction and winced when his brother's face was emotionless, before returning his attention to Chloe, who seemed oblivious to the storm about to break out.

"A child. You. Me. Together." Chloe announced as if he were stupid for not getting it already. "He altered you. He altered me. Now he wants to see a product of that altering, the result of the best of the best or something like that. A demonic/human being that has demon blood in its veins naturally, from _both_ parents."

Sam forgot about his brother for a moment, turning to Chloe in horror. "What?"

"I don't think it's a part of End-Game, but it's an interest of his." Chloe sighed. "A side project if you may."

How could she say this so easily?

She was basically telling him that he'd been engineered to help destroy the world (most probably) and become some sort of breeding stud! And she was the breeding _bitch_. How could she say that so easily? Without any emotion?

"I'm telling you that that's what he _wants_, or, well, what _I_ think he wants." Chloe announced, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not planning on giving him anything he wants though. Not without a fight."

"Like you did with his desire for you to drink his blood?" Dean finally spoke, his voice dangerous.

Chloe turned to him, her anger flashing her eyes before they bled black like those of a demon's. "I did what I had to do! It was necessary!"

Sam was shocked by the reappearance of the demon eyes.

And Dean was as well, but he was angrier than surprised, and the eyes just seemed to make him even _pissier_. "Necessary? Why was it necessary? Because you couldn't stop thinking you were goddamned _Christ_ or something? If it was time for Oliver and the others to go it was their time! You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for them! They're not going to be thankful!"

Chloe's eyes were like midnight as she turned her full attention on Dean, forgetting all about Sam.

"You didn't do it for them, you did it for _you_!" Dean snapped. "You did it because you were selfish! How do you think they're going to feel knowing that you did that for them? Huh? You have to play the big damned hero and martyr and fuck everyone else and the consequences! Maybe it was time for them to die! Maybe people should just fucking stop giving their lives for others!"

And suddenly Sam didn't think Dean was only talking about Chloe's situation any more.

He was talking about _dad_.

Sam knew that Dean harbored guilt at the knowledge that their father had forfeited his own life to save Dean's, and this situation with Chloe seemed to have brought up the subject in a very ugly way.

As ugly as the demon eyes glaring at Dean.

"How _dare_ you?" Chloe snapped, almost growling. "Who do you really think you are-?"

"I'm your fucking_ husband_! That's who I am!"

Sam's eyes widened as much as Chloe's did.

What the fuck was his brother doing? He was _so_ not her husband! And this was _so_ not the time to make things even more confusing! There was just too much overload of conversation and revelations and Sam wasn't exactly sure that this was the best time for Dean to be dishing out the happenings in his dream world.

Chloe blinked, eyes fading to a dark green, confused. "Husband?" She looked at him in silence confusion before shaking her head. "What are you talking about? You're _not_ my husband. You're not making any sense!"

Dean's eyes hardened. "When you first met my brother you felt he was familiar, but what did you feel when you first met _me_?"

Surprise was fading the black from her eyes and confusion was bringing out her natural green. "Worry."

"Why?"

Chloe turned to look at Sam in confusion before returning her attention to Dean. "You were nearly _dead_."

That seemed to have hurt, but Dean reached forwards and placed his hands on her arms, not letting go. "Is that all?"

Sam looked from one to the other.

Chloe looked away. "No."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Deep within the thick Amazonian jungle, Oliver Queen held the torch he'd made as high as he possibly could, while holding an injured Bart with the other arm. He hadn't thought that they'd attack him while he was flying to destroy the 33.1 facility in Brazil, and he doubted that they thought he'd survive it.

Looking back in the direction of the wreck, which was now a large ball of fire that would have caught the whole place on fire if it weren't so _humid_, Oliver couldn't believe that they _had_ made it. No one else had.

Not even Jimmy.

Closing his eyes and trying to forget the look of death on the young photographer's face, Oliver trudged on, pulling the half unconscious Bart along with him. The scent of death behind them at the crash site would attract all the predators of the Amazon, and they needed to be as far away from that as possible.

The good thing was that he was able to salvage his bow and arrows, so they had some sort of defense against the creatures of the jungle.

"_Lucylicious_…" Bart murmured under his breath, half delirious from the fever.

"You're going to make it back to her." Oliver promised him, worried and confused.

He was grateful for the fact that the metahuman was alive despite his horrible injuries, but he was also suspicious. Bart shouldn't have survived…neither should have he. And yet he hardly had a scratch.

Pushing back the many doubts and questions in his mind, telling himself that she _wouldn't_ have done that, Oliver pushed on. He didn't know exactly where he was going and if he was heading towards civilization or further into the jungle, but he knew that they needed to keep going, needed to keep moving.

His eyes were trained all around them.

The only good thing about this was that he finally knew who it was that was trying to kill him.

Mr. Marsden, his father's right hand man, had felt so assured that Oliver would never make it out of the explosion alive that he'd sent a taunting little memo about how he would die, and how their child would be next, along with its mother.

Oliver needed to get back to civilization.

He needed to beat the _crap_ out of Mr. Marsden, and then _fire_ him…preferably while the piece of shit was sitting in a jail cell for two attempted murders.

Sensing movement in the bushes, Oliver trained his self-made torch in that direction, ready to defend himself and Bart in whatever way he could, when suddenly some men broke through the foliage, their eyes wide, armed and with flashlights.

"_Senhor Queen_?" One asked before turning behind him and calling out that they'd found them.

Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief.

The search party had found them.

They were going to get back home.

Everything was going to be fine.

He looked around him as the searchers surrounded both him and Bart, the medical doctor on the team hurrying forth to look them over.

If everything was going to be fine…

…Why did he have such a bad feeling?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What do you mean when you said you're my husband?" Chloe finally forced herself to look into Dean's eyes, confused and a million other things. She could never get Dean, and the moment she thought she finally was getting the way he functioned he'd do something like this and leave her completely bewildered once more.

Something within her jolted at the way he was looking at her, and she couldn't find a name for the exact way she was feeling at this very moment.

From the first time she'd truly taken the time to look at Dean, pale and almost at death's door, she'd felt drawn to him unlike any other, and now to hear him saying these things, well, it both scared and excited her.

"You're not my husband." She whispered, because she needed to make sure that was clear.

She was married to Oliver.

She only remembered marrying Oliver.

She couldn't have married Dean and not remember it…

…Right?

"Not in _this_ reality. No." Dean looked away from her, face hard.

"_This_ reality?" Chloe asked, not noticing Sam slip out of the room to give them some much needed privacy.

Dean turned his hazel eyes on her, and they pinned her to the floor. "Do you remember when I was captured by the Djinn? Do you remember when I was unconscious?"

She nodded, frowning slightly, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Do you know _why_ the tale of genies granting your wishes is circulated?" Dean seemed to have decided to change topics for some reason.

Chloe shook her head no.

"Because they make you _think_ that you're heart's desire is being granted, but really you're unconscious and they're draining the life out of you."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "_What_? So you mean that you were in some sort of _dream_ when you were unconscious?"

"Yeah." He nodded, face so serious it was worrisome. "I was living the life I'd always dreamed of with the one person who was made for _me_, perfect for _me_. I loved my life so much that when I finally found out the truth, found out that it was a dream and that if I didn't wake up I'd die-I chose to _stay dreaming_."

Chloe's heart raced rapidly at the intense look in those hazel eyes as they never left her. "Why would you-?"

"Because of _you_, Chloe." Dean nearly growled, eyes flashing.

"_Me_?" She whispered, feeling dizzy, confused, _enchanted_ and under his spell. "I don't understand-."

"I was married to _you_, Chloe." Dean whispered harshly, with emotion deep and true. "Remember when I said I lived in Smallville for a while? I lived there with _you_ and our _family_. With our son and daughter, Johnny and Risa, with my mother, Sammy, with your cousin Lois, with Clark and that _bitch_ Lana. With your father Gabe and his wife, Clark's mom, Martha."

Chloe's eyes widened. She'd never told Dean her father's name, nor Clark's mother's name, nor about _Lana_.

"_How_-?" Her world was spinning.

"They were Lucy's memories, but out of all the memories of all of his victims, the only one the djinn could find who could fulfill my heart's one desire was _you_, Chloe." Dean whispered, leaning closer, gaze dropping to her lips. "I didn't want to leave you, didn't want to end the dream, but _your dream self_ woke me up and you know why you told me you were doing it?"

She shook her head, unable to find the force to talk.

"Because you _loved_ me." Dean's breath was against her face. "When I woke up and saw you there I thought it hadn't worked, I thought I was still dreaming."

Chloe's green eyes began to water as she remembered trying to cut the rope holding the unconscious Dean, and then Dean's eyes had opened and he'd looked terrified until he'd seen her. And then the most beautiful, relieved smile had touch his face as he closed his eyes and breathed out in relief, whispering in his hoarse, painful voice: "_It didn't work. You're still here. __**Thank God**__."_

Chloe had thought at the time that he was hallucinating, but now that she knew the back-story to that little whisper she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"And then I wake up in the hospital and you're _gone_." Dean's voice hardened again somewhat. "And you know what I did? I made my little brother help me search for you even though we were supposed to be hunting Yellow Eyes. Why? Because you were more important than a hunt. More important than revenge. You were _my wife_."

Her heart skipped a beat at the emotion and possessiveness in that voice as he let go of her arms only to slide his arms around her waits, pulling her to him.

"And then I find you and find out in the same night that you're married and going to have _his_ baby?"

Chloe felt guilty even though she really hadn't known anything when this was going on.

"And not only that, but _my wife_ has the same demon I'm after-after her trying to play Hell's _Pimp_." His grip on her tightened, and her breath came out in a gasp. "You are _never_ drinking anymore of his blood, do you hear me? _Never_. Not even if it'll save the life of the person you love the most in this world."

She found herself nodding, agreeing, _entranced_.

She couldn't think clearly.

Her breath was erratic and her heart was beating a mile per minute.

_God, I just want him to keep touching me…to kiss me_.

"And if you're _ever_ going to have children, it'll be with _me_. I'm _sick_ of hearing about you having babies with Queen or _Sammy_. Only _mine_. Because you're _my_ wife."

She didn't even think to correct him on the wife bit.

All she knew was that his gaze was on her lips, his voice husky, and he was leaning closer, hazel orbs closing.

And then his lips were on hers and Chloe forgot about everything else as her arms trailed up his shirt to around his neck and she pulled him closer, losing herself in the caress of his lips.

She'd always known that there was something missing in her life.

But it was only this second that she finally knew _what_ it was.

_Dean_…

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Where she was sitting with Rose, Anita, Gregory, Darwin and Frankie, Lucy looked up as the phone rang. She was sick of answering it and getting the many condolences Oliver's many acquaintances were showering the household with, but she sighed and stood, trudging to the phone. Lois had left in her car somewhere earlier, and Chloe was still with Dean and Sam to the best of Lucy's knowledge, so there was no one else to answer.

"Queen Residence, Lucy speaking." She tried not to sound _too_ unwelcoming.

"Lucy?"

She nearly dropped the phone at that tired, pained voice. "_Oliver_?" She then promptly broke down, tears falling. "_Oliver_!"

"I called on one of the search and rescue crew's cellulars as soon as we got signal." Oliver announced tiredly. "We're alive. It was Mr. Marsden, he planted a bomb on the plane." There was a pause. "Jimmy didn't make it but Bart is fine. So am I."

Lucy closed her eyes, and although she'd already known that her boyfriend would live, she couldn't help but thank every deity around for the confirmation.

"But we shouldn't be alive, Luce." Oliver's voice was tired. "We _shouldn't_. Do you know anything about that-that you might want to share with me?"

Lucy winced, hearing the anger in his voice, knowing he knew. "She did it for us, Oliver."

"_Goddamit_." Oliver growled on his end. He began to say something else but the connection suddenly died, and Lucy didn't have time to worry about his fury when he returned because the lights were flickering on and off like crazy, and the ghosts were looking around them, agitated.

Lucy's eyes widened when they met Rose's and she read the message there.

_Run to the panic room! He's coming!_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Her eyes had gone black again with lust, but Dean found he didn't care. They were laying on the broken remains of her bed, with him straddling her, both working on the other's clothes desperately.

Growing impatient he gave a violent tug at her shirt, the buttons flying off and baring her blue silk bra to him.

A groan escaped Dean's lips as he swooped down to plant a kiss on Chloe's rapidly beating heart, closing his eyes as he felt her finally successfully unbuckle his pants.

And then she went stiff beneath him, fear radiating from her body, and she _pushed him off of her_.

Dean grunted as he landed on the mattress, turning towards her, his scowl dying when he saw her black eyes filled with terror as she turned to him.

"You have to get to the panic room with Sam _now_!" She stood, pulling her shirt closed over her chest. "He's coming back! You have to _go_!"

"What?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Azazel's coming back! You have to go!" Chloe looked around, obviously terrified.

"_No_." Dean shook his head, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. "I'm not leaving you alone with him. I'll _kill_ the fucker before I let him touch you again."

"_You_ _can't kill him Dean_! You don't have the Colt! _He_ does!" Chloe looked terrified. "_Please_. Get Sam and get to the panic room! You have to find Lois and Lucy and the ghosts and you all have to go!"

"No." He shook his head.

"_Please_!" Chloe begged.

And then the lights began to flicker on and off, and the house shook violently, cracks appearing up the walls, dust flying everywhere.

And then there was silence.

The dust settled…

…and Azazel was no where in sight.

Dean frowned, looking around him, alert.

Chloe seemed to be far away, eyes narrowed, as if hearing or seeing something that he couldn't, and then her eyes widened and she went ghastly pale.

"What is it?" Dean asked, turning to her.

Chloe's eyes were wide and black and terrified. "He has Sam."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What do you _mean_ Azazel has Sam?" Lois whispered, horrified as she listened to her sister on the cellular. She turned the car around, forgetting all about her drive to clear her mind, and began to speed back towards the house. "What the hell _happened_ there?"

"_I don't know!_" Lucy whimpered, sounding about to have a heart attack from fear. "_All I know is that Azazel came back and when he left he took Sam with him!"_

"What are Chloe and Dean doing about the situation?" Lois wanted to know, pressing the pedal to the metal, ignoring the slippery road. She needed to get home _now_.

"_They're trying to figure out where Azazel would have taken Sam. Chloe's been calling Azazel but he won't __**answer**_."

"Fuck." Lois growled. "Look, keep me posted. I'll call Bobby and let him know the situation. If anything else happens you call me immediately, okay? Azazel took John-we're not letting him have Sammy too."

"_Okay_." Lucy whispered. "_Get back here as soon as possible._"

Cutting off the phone call, Lois dialed the number she knew by heart and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Singer_." Bobby answered with his gruff, don't-mess-with-me voice.

"Bobby, it's me, Lois." They'd only met twice, but Lois knew that he wouldn't forget her. "Something's happened."

"Lois?" Bobby asked, surprised, his voice a little more soft. "What happened? What is it? Did something happen to Chloe?"

"No. Azazel has Sam." She went straight to the point, knowing that Bobby would appreciate it and that she didn't have time to give him the whole story. "Long story short, Dean and Sam came here, met us, Azazel came and snatched Sam away to Lucifer knows where."

"I'm in the area, just finished up a hunt. I'll be there in thirty minutes top. Keep me informed if anything happens before I get there." And with that Bobby hung up.

Skidding to a stop in front of Queen Mansion, Lois bolted out of the car and hurried into the house, noticing the flurry of ghosts and following them to the sitting room, where Lucy, Chloe and Dean were. "I just finished talking to Bobby. He's on his way."

Lucy sighed in relief.

She saw him as a father figure, and Lois knew that her sister would feel better knowing that Bobby would be here to help.

"Why would he kidnap Sammy?" Dean ignored Lois, concentrating on Chloe.

"It has to do with End-Game, it _has_ to." Chloe whispered, pacing back and forth. "I've been feeling angsty these last couple of days but I thought it was because of _you guys_, but what if it was just me sensing something?"

"End-Game?" Lucy whimpered, eyes wide. "You think it's time?"

"Why else would he nab Sam?" Chloe wanted to know, looking at everyone in question before resuming her pacing. "Something must be happening, something-argh!" She threw her head back and screamed: "AZAZEL!"

But he wasn't responding.

"Goddamit!" She snapped, eyes flashing black in her anger. "When I actually _want_ him to show up he doesn't just to aggravate me!"

"Chloe, calm down." Lois ordered. "You need to stay focused. If there's anyone here who can figure out what it is Azazel has planned for Sam it'd be _you_. You have his blood running through your veins, _you_ are the one he would come to bore with his plans of grandeur, right? _Think_. The few times he mentioned End-Game to you, what did he say?"

Chloe sat down and shook her leg, trying to concentrate. "Um…um…I-I can't remember."

"Try harder love." Dean bent on his knees before her.

Lois blinked in surprise.

_Love_?

Since when had _that_ happened?

"It's _Sammy_." Dean continued.

"I know." Chloe whispered, chewing on her nail, obviously nervous, thinking _hard_. She closed her eyes and continued to shake her leg. "Whenever Azazel mentioned End-Game he kept on talking about Samuel Colt, saying that the one who had designed the weapon to rid the world of demons was also the key to bringing more. Azazel always found that ironic."

"So the colt has something to do with this?" Lucy asked, looking up in confusion.

"Would explain why he would want that in the trade for my life." Dean whispered, obviously remembering his father's deal with the yellow eyed demon.

Lois winced and looked away.

_John. _She closed her eyes, feeling that sadness that wouldn't leave her returning tenfold. _If you were here you'd know what to do. I know you would. Please, wherever you are, help us. Sammy's in danger. We need you. I need you…more than I always do._

Opening her eyes she looked away and wiped at her eyes inconspicuously, refusing to give into her tears. They needed to be strong at this time, and she was going to be just that.

She was going to make John proud of her.

"What is it?" Dean's wary voice brought Lois out of her thoughts.

"What if Sam's not the only one who's disappeared?" Chloe asked, looking up.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, sharing a confused glance with Frankie.

"Azazel always said that Sam was his _favorite_, and we already know that he was creating more Special Children other than Sam. What if they've all disappeared too?" Chloe stood up, eyes narrowed, lost in thought, in suspicion as she began to walk around the room once more. "What would he always tell me? It was the catch phrase of a series I used to watch as a kid."

"Come down to sesame street?" Lucy pitched.

Lois snorted.

Chloe ignored her. "No. No. It's not that. It's-_argh_! It was the phrase from that show with the hunky dark haired guy that Lois and I always used to fight over! What's his name? Gorgeous McGorgeous…"

Dean raised his eyebrow at Chloe, obviously displeased with the blonde at the moment.

If the situation hadn't been so dire Lois would have laughed at the slight jealousy in his eyes.

"What dark haired guy? Xander Harris?" Lucy asked, trying to think of the catchphrase for Buffy. "Um, in every generation there's a slayer-?"

"No. Not Buffy." Chloe shook her head, turning to Lois. "_You_ remember it right? Gorgeous guy, dark hair, dark eyes, kept on coming back to life and handled a sword like _wow_."

Lois' eyes widened. "Duncan McLeod! _Highlander_!"

"_That's it!_" Chloe pointed in victory before going ghostly pale.

"What is it?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed. "What have you figured out?"

But it was Lois who answered, going just as pale. "There can only be _one_."

"Huh?" Lucy asked, completely confused as she looked from her sister to her cousin. Having never watched Highlander or seen the hunkiness that was Duncan McLeod she had no idea what the two older woman were talking about.

"The catchphrase Azazel kept quoting to me." Chloe whispered, looking up and meeting Dean's hazel gaze. "'There can only be one'." She stood, horrified. "He's going to make them _kill_ each other."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Bobby was brought up to speed quickly, and he cursed darkly, unable to believe that this was happening. Apparently whatever it was that that sick son of Lucifer had had planned for Sammy, whatever it was that John had tried his best to keep from happening, was about to happen nonetheless, and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"We've tried calling the Roadhouse to see if there's been any signs that might indicate demonic activity, but nothing." Dean growled, walking up and down, looking angsty and nervous and guilty. "They have Sammy in some sort of Gladiator 2000 and there's nothing I can do about it! We don't even know where he is!"

"What I don't get is why Azazel's left Chloe here." Lucy announced, sitting between the ghosts that Bobby _still_ couldn't get used to. It just wasn't _normal_ for people to be co-habiting so peacefully with the dead the way that Chloe and her bunch did.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, eyes narrowed and on her sister.

"Well, Azazel yapped enough to Chlo for us all to know that she had _some_ part to play in End-Game as well, right?" The youngest of the living announced, looking up at her elder sister. "So why nab Sam and leave Chloe here? Why not take them both at the same time?"

"Maybe her part's not up yet." Bobby announced, folding his arms over his chest. "Maybe Sam's part has to be done first before hers is can start."

"It'd help if we knew _what_ their parts were!" Dean was like his pappy, he just couldn't stand not being in control in situations like these, especially if they touched the people most important in his life.

The phone rang, and Lucy hurried towards it, lifting the receiver. "Hello? _Oliver_."

Chloe walked across the distance of the room and took the phone from Lucy. "_Ollie_?"

Dean's hazel eyes followed her and narrowed at the petname.

Bobby blinked.

Surprised.

If he didn't know better he'd think that Dean was _jealous_.

"Azazel came here Ollie, he took Sam." Chloe spoke into the phone, obviously seeking guidance and comfort from the voice on the other end of the line. "I don't know what to do."

Dean clenched his fists and turned his back on her.

Bobby blinked again.

Dean _was_ jealous.

When exactly had all of this happened?

He knew that Dean was a horn dog, but Chloe was a married woman, and Bobby was an old-time gentleman who thought marriages should be respected.

He was going to have to get Dean by himself and chew his ear off about this…

…When Sam was safe and with them once more.

"There's nothing you or Bart can do other than rest and get better. We'll see you here once the airplane lands. Thanks. Me too." And with that she hung the phone and turned to them. "Bart and Ollie are on their way back. Bart's stabilized and conscious, just sleeping off the medication. They're both going to be fine."

Lucy smiled softly at the news of her boyfriend.

Dean turned and opened his mouth, eyes narrowed, before his hand went to his head and he closed his eyes in pain.

"Dean?" Chloe asked, going towards him, worried.

"I—I'm fine." He winced, opening his eyes and mouth once more before doubling over with pain.

"Dean!" Chloe reached his side, placing her arms around him. "What is it?"

"I'm _seeing_ things." Dean groaned, hands on his head. "_Nobody_ make a Haley Joel crack!"

Bobby frowned.

He'd thought that Sammy was the only one with visions in the family.

"I see… _Sammy_." Dean hissed in pain. "And-and a town, it looks deserted…and a bell."

Bobby straightened. "Does the bell have a crack on it? Looks really old?"

Dean nodded, trying to look at Bobby but the pain behind his eyelids causing him to keep them closed.

"Is there a church behind the bell? With three arches and a freaky ass cherubim?" Lois asked, and Bobby realized that she'd figured out the same thing he had.

"Yeah." Dean sat down, Chloe placing her hands on his head, obviously soothing the headache with her ability.

"We know where Sam is." Bobby turned to Lois, who nodded.

Dean, Chloe, Lucy and the ghosts all looked up at that, expectant.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean asked, not seeming as in pain as he had moments ago. Chloe's power was obviously stronger and worked fast than it had the last time Bobby had seen her use it on her husband.

"He's in the most haunted town in the whole of America." Lois announced. "A town _so haunted_ the people had to flee from it and leave it abandoned and uninhabited until this very day."

Lucy blinked. "Which would _be_?"

Bobby answered. "Cold Oak, South Dakota."

"South Dakota?" Lucy made a face. "We're never going to make it there in time!"

"Not in a _car_ we wont." Chloe stood. "But we will in the jet."

Bobby was a little uncomfortable. John had told him about the small jet Mr. Queen had given his wife, and while he respected Chloe a lot, he just didn't think he wanted to put his life in the hands of her flying.

"_Flying_?" Dean winced, looking sick.

"What? You're not afraid of flying are you?" Lois snickered, and then her eyes went wide. "_No way_, are you _kidding _me?"

Dean just groaned and closed his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. I've got a emo brother I need to save ad a demon whose ass needs to get kicked straight back to hell once and for all."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_I'm rooting for you Sammy_.

Pushing that voice out of his head, Sam hesitated as he pinned Jake to the ground, knife held high, ready for the kill. It'd been _hell_ the last couple of hours, and he'd had to watched as one by one the Special Children brought here with him were killed of mysteriously.

In the end he'd realized that it was Ava all along, using her demonic powers to _control_ the demons into doing her bidding. And then with Jake breaking her neck it was between him and Jake. He'd tried to speak reason into Jake, tried to let him know that they didn't have to do as Azazel said, didn't need to kill each other off like animals, but Jake wouldn't listen.

The African American soldier insisted that he needed to kill Sam so that he could get to Azazel and kill _him_, but Sam knew that Jake was _way_ out of his league. Still, the younger man had forced his hand, and now Sam was pinning him to the ground, ready to kill him like the other male had tried do _him_…

But he couldn't do it.

If he did this he'd be giving into Azazel, and Sam would prefer to be _dead_ before playing into the demon's sick little game.

He remembered Azazel's little monologue, on how Sam had always been his favorite, on how he wanted him to win this, to become his general. He wanted _Sam_ to lead his army of demons, and how the world would be Sam's.

But the world Azazel was offering wasn't one that Sam wanted.

Throwing away his knife, Sam stood, and looked up as a bright light shone above them.

A small private jet was landing a couple of feet from them, and he blinked when he saw Chloe in the pilot's seat, and Lois in the co-pilot's. A grin lit his face as he realized that they'd come for him, and forgetting all about Jake and the horrors he'd had to witness he started walking towards them.

The door to the jet opened, and Dean and Bobby stumbled out, armed, looking around.

Sam smiled brighter.

He'd known that his brother would come for him.

Dean saw Sam and grinned in relief, looking a little green from having flown, and then horror filled his face and he tried to scream something but Sam couldn't hear it.

Suddenly a piercing pain throbbed from behind him.

"_I'm sorry_." He heard Jake whispering in his ear, before Sam fell to his knees.

The last thing he saw was Dean rushing towards him screaming his name.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As soon as they were in the air again, Chloe handed over the control to Lois and tore off her headphones, heading out of the cockpit towards the inside of the lounge area of the jet. Chaos reigned free as Lucy was crying in Bobby's arms, and Dean cried as he hugged his brother's dead body to him in heartbreak.

Chloe looked back at the cockpit and then towards the room in the back of the plane. "I need you to put Sam in the room in the back. _Now_."

Dean opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Dean _listen_ to me." She went down on her knees before him. "I know you're in pain right now, but I can help Sam…_only_ if you let me!"

Lucy sniffled and pulled away from Bobby, eyes wide.

Dean shook his head. "You can't heal him Chlo. He's _dead_."

"Do you trust me?" Chloe asked, bringing her hand to his tear-stained face.

Dean's eyes, red from crying, observed her before he nodded.

"Then _please_, take Sam to the room in the back and lie him on the bed." Getting up, Chloe took in a deep breath and turned to Lucy as Dean stood and started to drag his brother to the back room. "You know what to do."

Lucy nodded.

Bobby frowned. "What aren't you two telling us?"

"Nothing that can't be explained later." Chloe replied before going to the bedroom and watched as Dean gazed heartbrokenly down at his dead brother. "Dean, I need you to leave us alone."

He looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"_Please_." She whispered. "I don't have a lot of time. If you want me to help your brother you have to leave us alone _now_."

There was an obvious war raging in his face, but Dean stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe rubbed her hands together, watching as her fingernails turned from pink to white. Her hands began to burn with heat as they glowed slightly, and she climbed onto the bed, straddling Sam's dead body. Her heart hurt as she saw the blank expression on his face.

_What if this is the reason why Azazel made sure you got your meteor power_? She hesitated. _What if his sole purpose in fathering you was to make sure that if Sammy died he wouldn't stay dead?_

She pushed away the doubt and questions because in the end she just _didn't care_.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe closed her eyes and pressed her hands down into Sam's chest, connected their sould and psyches, preparing them for the exchange that was about to take place. She gulped, breathed in, and the moment her lips touched Sam's the light took over and she was lost to it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Wanna thank **Scullyga, OMG, CamFan4Ever, Kit Merlot, Vicky Flores, Stephycats7785, CamberlinofMusic, violent-smurf, Idril-Lune, skauble, babyshan211, blackheart4life **and** xoTomWellingxo **for reviewing the previous chapter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam Winchester took a gasp of life and his eyes flew open.

Disoriented he looked around, wondering where he was, why it was so dark, and why his lips were so _warm_. He frowned, knowing he was in a bed, in what seemed like a room, but that was all.

Trying to think back to how he might have gotten there, the youngest Winchester's eyes widened in shock as he remembered Jake plunging that knife in his back.

How-how had he survived that?

He should have died.

If not, he should be _in agony_.

And yet he was in perfect health, not one bit of pain.

His hand came into contact with something freezing cold, and Sam's gaze shifted in that direction immediately, his blue/green eyes widening in horror as they rested on the figure lying deathly still besides him on the bed.

Despite the darkness he could make out the face, pale as death, and his heart stopped for a moment before he found himself looming over her, hand on her shoulder, shaking her carefully yet desperately. "_Chloe_?" He whispered, voice trembling.

There was no answer.

And she was _so cold_.

Pressing his fingers to her neck Sam cursed softly when he couldn't find a pulse, and when he rested his ear to her chest he couldn't find a heart beat either.

Sam pulled back in horror and confusion, yet still couldn't tear his eyes from the blonde. "_Chloe_?" What-what had _happened_?

He got up, hearing Dean's voice rising behind the door.

_Dean_.

Sam's heart went out to his brother right now, to the pain in his voice.

The girl he'd loved, he'd searched for, was _dead_.

Sam got off the bed and headed towards the door. He was about to open it when Dean's words penetrated the wood and stopped him in his tracks.

"He's _dead_ Bobby! What do you expect me to do? He's my _brother_! I can't let Sam stay dead!" Dean sounded close to breaking apart.

Sam's eyes widened.

What was Dean talking about?

"Do you really think Sam would _ever_ forgive you for going to the Crossroads to get him back you _fool_?" Bobby sounded livid, like he wanted to throw things around or at least hit Dean several times with his cap. "Have _you_ ever forgiven _your pappy_ for doing that _for you_?"

"It's-it's _different_." Dean's voice cracked. "It's _Sammy_."

Sam pulled back from the door slightly, shocked and horrified.

Was he supposed to be dead?

_Truly_ dead?

Then how-?

"Chloe will make things better." Lucy's voice was whispery yet still loud enough to be heard through the door. "Her meteor powers-."

"She _heals_, Lucy!" Dean snapped. "There's no healing the dead!"

"Don't snap at the child!" Bobby snapped at Dean.

"My only choice in the Crossroads demon!" Dean snapped right back. "And there's _nothing_ any of you can do to stop me!"

"You're such a _hypocrite_ Winchester." Lois' voice was disgusted. "You went on a self-righteous tirade because of what Chloe did to make sure Oliver and Bart stayed alive-but you're willing to _sell your soul_ to bring your brother back to life?"

"What the hell are you doing out of the cockpit?" Dean seemed terrified. "Who's flying this damned thing?"

Sam blinked.

They were in an _airplane_?

"It's on _autopilot_, Winchester." Lois growled. "And don't change the subject! If _this_ is how you want to deal with the situation, you owe both Sam _and_ Chloe an apology! Sam will never forgive you for making a deal for his life and Chloe will never forgive you for your hypocrisy!"

"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing for my father." Dean hissed out.

There was a silence. "That was a low blow Winchester. I expected better of you."

"Damned right." Bobby growled his agreement. "Now give Chloe some time. Maybe-maybe-."

"She can't heal the fricken dead!" Dean growled. "Why can't you people _get_ that?"

_Chloe_.

Sam turned from the door and returned to the bed, running his hand over her face, willing some heat into it. He hadn't known Chloe much, didn't really know much about her other than the fact that she was a metahuman, that she had the blood of the same demon flowing through her veins that he did, and Dean was in love with her.

_Chloe, what happened to you_? He sat down by her body, not ready to go out and face his brother, not, not with Chloe lying here dead by his side. _Chloe, Chloe please wake up_.

_Sam, please wake up_.

Sam's eyes widened as a memory of Chloe's thoughts whispering to his in the darkness of death echoed throughout his mind. Somehow, in his death, Chloe had connected with him, and gotten through to him, and somehow she'd brought him back to life.

But had it been at the cost of her own life?

_Don't make her have died for me. No. Please_.

How many good, innocent people had Sam had to watch die because of Azazel's 'survival of the fittest' game? Of all the deaths Andy's had hit him the hardest, but he hadn't cried, there hadn't been time.

But now, _now_ his eyes were tearing as his shaky hands went to Chloe's face and he tenderly brushed her hair frown it.

_Chloe, wake up_.

He tried to remember all that he could of her voice in the darkness of death, but all he could remember was following the sound of her soothing voice, the warmth on his lips, and then a bright light.

Almost unconsciously Sam's thumb brushed against her lips, his body going stiff when he realized that unlike the rest of her body, Chloe's lips were warm.

His free hand went to his own lips, feeling them warm as well.

'_Chloe can't heal the dead_'.

'_He altered you, he altered me, wants to see a product of that altering_.'

'_It's almost impossible for me to die.'_

He pressed his fingers against his still burning lips.

The young Winchester frowned slightly, mind coming up with millions of questions and yet only one plausible, yet ridiculous…

The door flew open, the lights flipped on, flooding the room, and Dean stood stiff in shock. "_Sam_?"

Lois pushed passed Dean somewhat roughly, sending Sam a small, not surprised smile, before it disappeared into a concerned frown as she hovered over Chloe.

"_Sammy_!" And suddenly Sam had an armful of his crying brother.

And while in another opportunity Sam would have used the situation to tease Dean about initiating a 'chick flick' moment, the brunette was too worried about Chloe.

Bobby was looking at the body in horror.

Lois and Lucy were frowning, yet not overly worried.

"How did this-?" Dean pulled away, looking at his brother through tear-fogged eyes. "How did Chloe-?" His eyes widened as he turned to Chloe. "Chloe how did you-?" And then he went pale. "_Chloe_?"

Sam gulped back pain as Dean suddenly let go of him and rushed to Chloe's side, eyes wide in horror.

This was what the youngest Winchester hadn't wanted to see, the agony on his big brother's face as he searched for vital signal and finding none.

"_Chloe?"_ Dean whispered, eyes wide. "_Chloe_!"

"Stop shaking her, Winchester." Lois still sounded pissed. "When she revives she'll have a headache if you don't."

Both Winchester brothers, and Bobby, turned to look at Lois at that.

"_What_?" Sam asked.

"Chloe," Lucy hugged herself. "Chloe doesn't only _heal_ people, she, uh, she can bring someone back to life as well, but can only bring the same person to life _once_." She sighed. "So, uh, Sam, be more careful in the future because she won't be able to do this again."

Dean was running his hands over Chloe's pale face in worry. "She's done this before?"

"Three times." Lois nodded. "It's not like healing, there's a balance, when you give life you must take life, and in Chloe's case she ends up taking her _own_ life when bringing someone back." She sighed, sitting down next to her cousin. "She'll take her next breath in a couple of hours at best, a day or two at worst."

"A day or two?" Dean's voice cracked with emotion.

"It'll probably be less." Lucy reassured them. "With what happened with Azazel earlier she'll be stronger."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "What happened with Azazel?"

No one answered.

The plane hit turbulence.

Lois got up immediately. "I'm going to the cockpit."

"I'll come with you and call central. Oliver should be back by now, he'll want to know what's happened." Lucy announced, following her sister out of the room.

"Anyone want to explain to me what exactly happened with Azazel?" Bobby growled, letting the boys know that he wasn't really giving them an option.

Sam sighed, knowing that Dean was too worried about Chloe right now to answer. "Mr. Queen's jet was attacked midair, and we didn't know if he was alive or not, so Chloe summoned Azazel."

Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"She struck a deal with him to make sure that Mr. Queen and their friend Bart made it out alive."

"What was her part of the deal?" Bobby's voice was a growl.

"She drank his blood." Sam sighed, remembering hearing that the first time, remembered Chloe's demonic eyes.

"That damned girl!" Bobby hissed, taking off his cap only to slap it angrily against the door and put it on once more. "She's playing a dangerous game! Consuming demon blood isn't anything to be trifled with!"

A soft gasp echoed throughout the cabin.

Everyone turned to look at Chloe, whose body was resting in Dean's arms.

"_Chlo_?" Dean whispered.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_"It's time."_

_Chloe looked at Azazel, at his outstretched hand, before turning her back on him. "Get lost."_

_He chuckled. "I'd usually torture anyone who had the nerve to speak to me the way you do, but it is you, my favored child."_

_The blonde turned to him with a frown. "I thought Sam was your favorite?"_

_"He was." Azazel agreed with a nod. "Before Jake killed him. But Sam was my favorite choice for general. You, you my dear, are my favorite creation."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not your creation."_

_"Yes you are, I am your master and you are my work of art." His hand was still outstretched. "And now it is time that you join my side and do what it is you were meant to do."_

_"No." Chloe shook her head._

_"I had hoped to not have to do it this way, but you are so stubborn." Azazel tsked. "But I guess it is my fault for spoiling you for so long."_

_Confused, Chloe opened her mouth._

_But then Azazel's eyes flashed bright yellow, and the blood inside of Chloe began to burn, bubbling up violently within her, making her groan in pain as she fell to her knees._

_"Come with me, my child. Take your rightful place at my side as we change the world forever." Azazel spoke, and images shown in her mind of a map of Wyoming, on it markings of what she recognized as abandoned frontier churches built by Samuel Colt, who'd also built the demon-killing Colt. There were private railway lines connecting the five churches, making a giant devil's trap a hundred square miles large._

_Chloe's body was trembling from the force she was putting into resisting his siren's call. "You're after whatever Samuel Colt was protecting inside of the devil's trap." She whispered, voice pained, her blood boiling, her skin turning red from the heat. "No demon can get through that barrier."_

_Azazel smirked. "Yes, no demon can."_

_Chloe's eyes widened in horror as suddenly everything fell into place. "The one who killed Sam…"_

_Azazel smirked darker. "Come with me, you're already losing the war with your blood, give in."_

_He was right, she was losing the fight._

_She could hardly keep control of it any more._

_"Come to me. __**Come**_**."**

_Tugging at the blood link she'd felt with Sam from the moment she'd died, Chloe sent the images to him right before it took control and she was lost to it._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean had been caught between Sam and Chloe as the blonde in his arms began to groan in pain, and then Sam grabbed his head and sunk to his knees, eyes closed tightly, whimpering in pain.

"_Sammy_?" Dean asked, worried.

And then the body in his arms moved, and his gaze went to Chloe, gaze resting on her face in time for her eyes to fly open.

Demonic black eyes were staring back at him.

Chloe smirked a smirk so evil it brought cold chills down his spine, and before Dean could react she'd thrown him across the room.

The blonde giggled as if she'd just seen the _funniest_ thing _ever_ before her gaze went to Sam and she winked before _disappearing into thin air_.

"Chloe!" Dean groaned, still crumpled on the ground.

Bobby was frozen. "What the hell just happened? How—how did her eyes-how did she just-?"

Lucy burst through the door. "What was that sound? What just happened?" Her eyes widened when it landed on the empty bed. "Where's Chloe?"

Sam finally opened his eyes, groaning. "We need to head to Wyoming _immediately_."

Dean, Lucy and Bobby turned to him expectantly.

Sam's worry was plain on his face. "All hell's about to break loose."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

A/N: Since Chloe is now under control of her demon blood, she will be acting WAY out of character-just thought you should be warned.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"A devils trap a hundred square feet large?" Oliver's voice was hoarse and surprised.

"Yes, remember how Chloe was tracking the excessive amounts of demonic activity in that area?" Lucy asked, talking on the phone in the cockpit and ignoring Lois, who was still flying the plane and trying to keep it together. "Well, Bobby has been noticing the same thing, as did a friend of theirs from some Hunter Roadhouse."

"And you're saying that before Chloe went all demonicky and threw the older Winchester on his _ass_ she sent a vision to the younger one of this?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Yes, it was of some abandoned frontier churches and how the private railway lines from them connected in the devil's trap. The demonic activity Chloe had been tracking is situated all around it. Obviously the demons are trying to get at something smack dab in the middle."

"Demons can't cross over devil's traps." Oliver reminded her.

"_Yes_, but a Special Child _can_." Lucy knew from the silence on the other side of the phone that Oliver was finally getting just _how_ fucked they were. "Not only that, but this kid, _Jake_, Sam says he has _super strength_ so he could easily break the rails and tear open the devil's trap."

"I've left Bart sleeping in your room and I'm getting the first helicopter out of here." Oliver announced. "You're going to need the Green Arrow to help you."

"Oliver, you're injured!"

"Lucy, this is the safety of the world we're talking about!" Oliver snapped. "And that asshole has _Chloe_! I am _not_ staying here sitting on my hands and singing the Macarena!"

What the Macarena had to do with sitting on her hands she had no idea, but Lucy just accepted it because it was Oliver. "I'll patch you over the coordinates for the cemetery in the middle of the devil's trap. We believe that that is where Samuel Colt would have hidden whatever this is-on holy, sanctified ground."

"Good." Oliver scribbled down the coordinates as she belted them out. "I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up.

Lucy sighed as she put the phone down and turned to Lois. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." She didn't sound it.

"_Right_."

"Okay, I'm _not_ fine." Lois snapped, dragging her palm underneath her wet eyes, face fierce. "I'm not going to let him take someone else I love from me. He took John, but he won't have Chloe! I won't let him! _Not_ my Baby Cuz!"

Lucy lifted her legs until the heels of her feet were resting on her seat, and she hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on it. "They think it's the demonic blood in her that he was controlling, they said her eyes were the blackest night and she wasn't _Chloe_ anymore."

"She's _always_ Chloe." Lois snapped back. "She's still her!"

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy whispered tearfully.

"Because she would have downed this fucking plane if there was nothing left of her!" Lois replied heatedly. "Our cousin is still in there, being controlled by that _demon_, probably about to do whatever it was that he's had planned for her all along. And she's expecting us to rescue her and we will."

"If Chloe's still in there she wouldn't want us to rescue her." Lucy whispered, wiping at some tears. "She'd want us to get as far away from the dangerous situation she'll be in and be safe." She wiped at another tear, sniffling. "She's going to be vastly disappointed."

A small smile touched Lois' face as she nodded. "Yeah, she _will_." She sniffled. "We can't let her _always_ have her way."

Lucy just smiled and looked out at the stars, wondering if it was coincidence or divine intervention that they had just enough fuel to make it to their destination.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Standing besides Azazel by one of the railway lines that made the gigantic devil's trap, Chloe watched as a small truck made its way towards them. She wasn't sure exactly _how_ she'd managed to disappear from the plane and appear by her Master's side, but it was so _liberating_ to be able to sense the wonders and the _power_ within her.

It was _intoxicating_.

Her powers seemed to have multiplied, and those that she'd already had were stronger.

Bending over a shrub, Chloe watched in morbid fascination as each leaf she touched withered, the life being sucked right out of them at her pleasure.

"This whole power over life and death thing is _so_ sexy." She giggled. She'd never been able to take the life of sentinel objects like this before, only monsters or people trying to hurt her. But now it was as if she was the mistress of life and death.

And she _liked_ it.

The sound of a car door closing caused her to stand up, brushing her hands, and she looked at the handsome African American who came towards them, dark eyes narrowed.

"I'm here." Jake announced, voice dark and rebellious. "What do you _want_?"

"He's got a mouth on him." Chloe snorted.

Azazel grinned. "So do _you_." Reaching into the bag he'd had Chloe tote for him, the demon pulled out the Colt, eyeing it. "There's a cemetery at the middle of the devil's trap, I cannot enter but you can. You will take this to the crypt right in the center of this and with this gun you'll open it."

Chloe blinked in surprise.

The Colt was a _key_?

To a _crypt_?

She was curious.

What exactly was in that crypt?

"That gun will open a _crypt_?" Jake looked doubtful and scornful.

"It's not just _any_ gun." Azazel tsked, as if Jake should have known this by now and the fact that he didn't was truly disappointing. "This was made by Samuel Colt, the same man who made this devil's trap. This gun can kill any demon."

There was a strange light in Jake's eyes.

Chloe tensed, not liking it.

Azazel then passed the young man the gun.

Only a second passed before Jake was pointing that gun steadily at the demon.

Chloe went to step in between them, to stop Jake, but found she was unable to move. Azazel was making her stay right where she was.

_Why_?

"What are you going to do?" The demon taunted, not at all worried. "You might kill me with that, but there's only _one_ bullet left, and there's _two_ of us."

"I can take blondie even _without_ this." Jake hissed.

Chloe was sorely offended by how sure he was of that.

"Oh _really_?" Azazel chuckled. "Chloe, show him exactly what your specialty is."

"With _pleasure_." Chloe grinned.

Going towards the tree next to her she pressed her palm against it harshly and her eyes went black, as did her fingernails, as the life of the tree drained out into her and in seconds the once majestic thing was visibly dried up.

Jake tore his gaze from Azazel, watching in horror as the tree continued to dry up and dry up until it exploded into _saw dust_.

"How-how can you _do_ that?" He whispered in awe. "Are you a demon too?"

"She's like _you_." Azazel explained, his smile serene, assured. "She's what you _can be_ if you commit to this war, to being our _general_."

Jake turned his gaze back to Azazel, though he kept sending Chloe awed glances. "General?"

"Yes." Azazel smiled deeper. "You and your family will be set for life if you embrace your destiny, if you do what must be done."

Chloe turned to Azazel, frowning in confusion as she brushed the sawdust off of her clothes and shook her hair free of it as well.

_General_?

"Once the crypt is open, Jake, you can lead the army of demons, and your family will be protected and treated as _royalty_." Azazel's voice was soft and soothing with his promises. "You'll be the leader, the big man, you'll have _whatever you want_."

"Whatever I want." His gaze went to Chloe for a second.

Azazel followed that movement and smirked. "Yes, _whatever_."

Chloe missed this exchange, her mind overloading as she suddenly realized what it was that Samuel Colt had been hiding in the middle of this devil's trap.

It was a _gate to hell_.

A gate to hell and they had its only key.

"Chloe will go with you just in case there are any unforeseen circumstances." Azazel was telling Jake, motioning to the blonde. "She will be your guide."

Jake had already put down the gun.

Apparently power was his weakness, and Azazel had used it masterfully against him.

Chloe turned her back on the men and stepped onto the railway lines, smirking at how easy it was for her to do this and how impossible it was for Azazel. She barely noticed Jake following her lead, though she _did_ hear the metal break as he destroyed the devil's trap and then hurried to catch up with her.

"So, you always able to do stuff like that?" Jake wanted to know as they walked together towards their destination. "Will _I_ be able to do that?"

"Not so sure." She replied truthfully. "I know _I_ am not super strong, but we _all_ have similar things. You though, you're the chosen one, you'll have so many things combined. You'll be the strongest there ever was."

She'd watched Azazel manipulate this man, and when she saw Jake smirk at the thought she realized that she could do so as well. It was easy to manipulate a person once you knew their weakness and how to use it against them.

He was so _easy_.

It was disgusting.

And _this_ was the one to lead the armies?

She kept back her sneer of disgust.

Now she understood _why_ Sam was Azazel's favorite.

_He_ would make a wonderful general.

_Good thing I brought him back before it was too late_.

She had yet to tell Azazel this.

He was going to be surprised when he found out what she'd done.

_I wonder what will happen now that there are two when there should only be one_.

Would there be another fight till the death?

Her lips curved in a wicked grin at the thought.

_In a fair fight, Sam would be able to tear this one's guts out._ Chloe continued to contemplate the situation, remembering watching from the cockpit as Sam had the killing blow only to let this filth live and the moment his back was turned, the cockroach had stabbed him.

_I'd like to sink my nails into his throat for that_. And yet she kept her face neutral. _But I'll leave that to Sam_.

That would impress Azazel, might make him overlook Sam's moment of weak humanity-show him _who_ would make the greatest general of this demon army he spoke of.

They made their way through the cemetery, Jake talking nonstop, not at all in tune with their surroundings, and he was even distracting Chloe a bit. She took in a deep breath, telling herself _not_ to tell him to shut the fuck up.

_This_ was their _general_?

And then they'd reached the crypt.

The gate to hell.

Chloe paused, frowning, sensing something off.

Jake didn't feel a _thing_.

He walked towards the crypt, the Colt in hand, eyes on the gate.

Chloe's head tilted sideways slightly, sensing, feeling as she stood frozen on her feet.

And then the shadows moved and they were surrounded.

Jake stopped, only now noticing that something was amiss now that they were surrounded.

Dean, Sam, Lucy, Lois, Bobby and Oliver dressed as the Green Arrow were there, weapons pointed towards them.

"Step away from the crypt." Dean growled, cocking his gun, his gaze solely on Jake, though Chloe could _feel_ his desire to slide those hazel on her.

Jake's eyes were on Sam though. "I _killed_ you! How-?"

Sam sneered, cocking his gun as well before turning his gaze on Chloe. "Thank you for that."

She sneered right back at him. "You're welcome, love."

Dean tensed.

Jake turned to her with a scowl. "_You_ brought him back to life?"

"I'm sorry," she turned with a snort at him. "Do I own you some sort of explanation? I didn't even know you when I gave him the kiss of life."

"Kiss of Life?" Dean sent Sam a glare.

"Enough of this." Jake hissed before his gaze met Lucy's and he sneered. "Put the gun to your head."

Lucy whimpered, eyes wide, as her hands began to tremble and then she was pointing her own gun to her head.

Chloe felt something shift inside of her desperately at the sight of her little cousin with a gun to her head.

"Stop it!" Lois cried out.

"Put down your guns before I tell her to pull the trigger!" Jake ordered.

There was no hesitation as everyone lowered their weapons.

"Chloe." Lois whispered, drawing Chloe's gaze to her. "Stop him. He has a gun to _Lucy_. _Chloe_!"

Something inside Chloe was fighting, roughly, but her face was smooth and emotionless, not betraying the battle within.

Jake headed towards the vault and inserted the Colt into the opening, noises and clicking's were heard as the ground shook, and the crypt bean to slowly open.

"Let her go." Chloe was even surprised by her words as the crypt began to open.

"_No_." Jake then turned his hard eyes to a crying Lucy. "Pull the-."

Chloe grabbed hold of a rock and threw it as hard and fast as she could, the large rock hitting Jake on the side of his head, against his temple, causing him to fall down, his legs crumbling under him.

The power over Lucy was broken and she crumpled to the ground, Lois hurrying towards her.

Chloe's black eyes turned on Sam. "This time, kill him."

Dean quickly reached for the fallen Colt as the crypt, or the gate it truly was, opened slowly on its on.

"Duck!" Sam called as it opened completely, everyone dashing for cover as massive occult energy began to shoot viciously out from it.

Chloe turned to gaze head on at the powerful energy shooting straight towards her. She smiled and closed her eyes, throwing her head back and her arms up, bathing in the electric charge.

A body rammed into hers before the energies could run through her. Their bodies tumbled to the ground, but before she could defend herself she realized that the body above her wasn't _attacking_ her, but _shielding_ her.

Chloe's eyes opened and she was shocked to find Dean Winchester shielding her body with his own.

Why?

Why was he doing this?

The energies wouldn't have hurt her, but they would kill _him_!

That thing inside of Chloe continued to fight, and she found herself struggling against _him_. When he wouldn't budge she grabbed a good hold on his shirt and spun them around so that she was straddling his hips, covering his bruised, injured, _burnt_ body with her own.

"You fucking _idiot_!" She spat down angrily at him as he began to shake violently beneath her by shade poisoning. Chloe didn't know _why_ she did it, she didn't.

All she knew was that she was looking down at his pale, pained face, and he was looking up at her, seeming _so grateful_ that she was fine.

Bringing her lips down onto his, Chloe closed her eyes and pulled at the negative occult energy his body had absorbed while shielding her. What was poison for him was like adrenaline for her, and she pulled it out of his system until she could feel nothing left.

Finally, when she was sure he was well, Chloe pulled away and looked down into his face, not sure why she was worried.

He was half grinning up at her. "That 'Kiss of Life' shit you did to my brother _better_ have not been like _that_."

The negative occult energy vanished as the portal was now completely open, and forces of hell began to spew out.

There were sounds of a struggle, and Chloe forced her gaze from Dean Winchester's and saw Sam fighting Jake. She smirked and stood, pushing away from Dean.

This was what she was waiting for.

_Kill him_. _Prove your worth, General_.

Even now she could feel Azazel in the sidelines, watching, not at all surprised by the arrival of his favored choice, and amused with the situation.

**STOP THEM!**

Hearing her master's voice in her mind, Chloe turned towards where Oliver and Bobby were trying to close the portal.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt her mind go blank and suddenly she wasn't standing by Dean anymore, but she was standing between the portal, and Bobby and Oliver.

Her eyes were midnight black, her hands glowing with dark, negative energy. "Not so fast boys." She sneered, her hair flickering around her with the force of the demon army rushing out of hell behind her, around her, _free_.

Bobby made a pass at her, as Oliver made as well.

Chloe reached out with her hands and clasped her fingers around their throats, her nails biting into their skin, beginning to drain them slowly, cutting off their respiration.

The men tried to fight her off, but demon strength was greater than that of mere humans.

Azazel's voice in her head told her to finish it, to kill them.

And then Dean engaged Azazel, and his voice was gone from her head.

Instead of following the orders of her master, Chloe felt that thing within her gaining control, and instead of killing the two men she knocked their heads hard against each other's and dropped their unconscious bodies to the ground.

Her black eyes turned to the fight between Sam and Jake in time to hear a neck snap as Jake's lifeless body fell to the ground, and Sam stood over him, victorious.

He'd killed him with his _bare hands_.

Chloe grinned wickedly when he turned to her, and she bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of the _true_ general.

And then Sam turned and hurried to his brother, who was still fighting with Azazel, and losing.

"I want to thank you Dean, it's because of _you_ that this was able to come true." Azazel smiled tauntingly as with a gesture of his hand he both pinned Dean to the ground and Sam to the tree. "If it hadn't been for her feelings for you Chloe would not have risked dying to save Sam. She would have just let him die, she'd already suspected this was a part of my plan, but because of her unexplainable feelings for _you_ she saved him anyway, leaving her vulnerable and giving my blood the power it needed to finish the transformation." He smirked. "Thank you, because thanks to you I have my child and my general. Now, as your reward, I'll let you die quickly."

"_No_!"

Only when everyone turned to look at her did Chloe realize, eyes wide, that that one word had come from _her_ lips.

"_What_?" Azazel hissed, head tilted and eyes narrowed.

Chloe sent Lois a discreet look and stepped away from where she guarded the entrance, keeping Azazel's attention on her. "You don't need to kill them, Master. You won. Your army is now loose and you-."

"They _die_, pumpkin." Azazel hissed.

"_No_." She whispered, shaking her head, her eyes flickering from black to green from black to green and back again.

Behind them, ignored, Lois and Lucy closed the gate, stopping the rest of hell from escaping into the world.

Azazel let go of his telekinetic hold on Dean and Sam, his eyes flashing yellow, filling Chloe with heat as she screamed and collapsed to her knees on the ground, her demon blood bubbling, _boiling_ below the surface.

"Obey me!" His voice roared like thunder all around her. "I am your master! _OBEY ME!_"

Chloe's body trembling from the effort, she shook her head.

Oliver and Bobby began to groan in pain as they awoke on the ground.

Azazel's eyes widened. "Why are they not _dead_? I told you to _kill_ them!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lucy screamed, sounding like she was crying.

Azazel turned his yellow gaze on _her_, and the girl went flying against the now closed gate.

Chloe looked up, horrified, knowing what Azazel was about to do.

Getting up she threw herself in front of her cousin the moment Azazel narrowed his eyes, and she screamed as she felt her body being sliced open from deep within.

Azazel stopped immediately, eyes wide in shock.

Chloe crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain, barely aware of Lois and Lucy hurrying towards her, screaming her name.

Then there was a gunshot, an explosion of light…

…and there was darkness.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**The next chapter SHOULD be the last one.**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

A/N: Last chapter everyone! Wanna thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying! And sorry for forgetting to finish this a LONG time ago! '.';

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It was three weeks and Chloe had yet to show signs of waking up.

Dean sat by her side in the hospital, feeling sick at his stomach at how pale and dead she seemed. Her body had gone through a severe shock when the magic of her own master had attacked and damaged her so badly, forcing her body to shut down its own abilities as a sort of protective measure.

The doctors were calling it a miracle that she'd survived this long.

Running his fingers through her hair, Dean sighed as he looked at her pale face. "Come on love, wake up already."

The last three weeks had been chaotic at best.

Oliver Queen, Chloe's legal husband, had had a lot to do, and had covered up Chloe's accident as an attempt by the same persons who'd attempted on his life-people he'd trusted in his own corporation. The young billionaire had also used the accident to declare the loss of the 'Queen Heir', and had gained the sympathy and support of apparently the whole world.

Lois and Lucy were taking this just as badly as Dean was, although Lucy was probably taking it worse as she blamed herself for her cousin's predicament. One of the three was always in the room with Chloe, making sure she was hardly ever alone, wanting for her to see a familiar face once she woke up.

There was also the doubt of if she woke up-if she'd be _their_ Chloe or the _other one_, the one who'd helped open the gates to hell and let out legions of demons-demons who were now let loose on the earth and wrecking havoc.

But, but even _that_ Chloe had stood in front of her cousin taking the killing blow meant for her…

Sam though, Sam believed that Chloe might be more of the one they knew. Due to the severity of her wounds she'd lost so much _blood_, so the hospital had had to pump in _so much_ new, _human_ blood in her to keep her alive.

_I just want to see her green eyes again_.

He'd even take the eternally black ones, he _would_, he just wanted to see her awake and healthy and with her healing powers finally kicking in!

His cellular rung. He pressed answer and brought it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"I just got word from Bobby, Queen and Bart." Sam's voice was saying on the other line. "Their hunting trip in New Jersey proved that there are a multiple of demons there possessing a whole town. They've called for reinforcements. I'm going to go, Lois and Lucy too-although they were harder to convince."

"Okay." The hunter in Dean wanted to be on the front lines, but the man in him refused to move, to let go of the warm hand in his.

"Have you seen today's newspaper?" Sam asked carefully.

Dean frowned, wondering at the cautiousness in his brother's voice. "No. Why?"

"You feature." Sam announced.

"_What_?" Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"Well, apparently the press found it weird that with his wife battling almost certain death, Queen hasn't been to the hospital these last two weeks." Sam replied slowly. "They did a lot of questionings and a 'source' told them about this 'handsome young man' who 'never leaves her side'. I don't know who their source was, because the story is whack. Apparently you're Chloe's bodyguard who fell in love with her while protecting her and while Oliver is 'off doing his own things and living in his own little world as if he were already a widower' you're staying by her side, giving her strength she needs to fight, to _live_."

Dean blinked. "It said all that?" He paused before smirking and shaking his head. "Queen's gotta be pissed."

Sam chuckled softly. "He's probably been too busy with the hunting to pick up a newspaper and read about the defamation of his character."

The door opened and a doctor Dean hadn't seen before entered. She was looking down at a chart, face beautiful, eyes blue, hair dark brown. The young woman looked up at him and frowned. "No cellular's in this room. If you're going to talk, do so outside."

Her accent was British.

Dean nodded, feeling like a kid being scolded by a strict teacher. "Sam, I have to go."

"Sir." The doctor announced. "I have to give Mrs. Queen an examination and I'll have to ask you to step outside."

Dean hesitated, wanting to stay with Chloe, but he knew that he had to work with the doctors, they _were_ the reason she was still alive.

Nodding he left the room, closing the door behind him, never once suspecting that the woman he'd left alone with Chloe wasn't a doctor at all.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Shaking her head at the door, Bela Talbot snorted, putting down the random clipboard she'd snagged while stealing the doctor's uniform and went to Mrs. Queen's bedside table. She looked down at the blonde, pale as she lay on death's door, and the brunette marveled for a second at just how _vulnerable_ the other woman was.

When Mrs. Queen hadn't called her back after knowing that she had _that object_ Bela had known something had happened, and then she'd seen the reports about the attack on the blonde's life, her miscarriage, and her comatose body resting between life and death at the Queen Private Wing in Metropolis.

It'd taken her a while to get what she'd needed, and then she'd found her way in here, and the Hunter guarding Mrs. Queen was easily ushered out of the room.

_I expected better from someone related to John Winchester_.

Reaching into her pocket, Bela smirked as she pulled out a syringe filled with dark liquid, and she walked to Mrs. Queen's side, tapping her finger against the inside of her elbow, finding the pulse, a vein, and then she injected the substance into the vein and pulled the needle out, letting it fall into the waste bin.

She pulled back and smirked.

First there was nothing.

And then Mrs. Queen went deathly pale, and her breathing became ragged, the veins in her arm turned black as night, showing clearly under the skin, spreading throughout her entire body rapidly until it hit the heart.

Bela tapped her foot in unconscious worry, sending a glance to her watch and then the door.

This was taking too long.

_Hurry up!_

Suddenly Mrs. Queen's body gave an unnatural jerk upwards once, twice, and then she gasped, taking in a large breath as her eyes flew open and she was suddenly sitting up in the bed, still pale as death and looking like _shit_, but otherwise fine.

Bela smirked.

She was _good_.

"I'm going to be obviously charging extra for this service and charging interest for having to keep your item safe for you while you were _indisposed_."

The blonde's green eyes went to her in surprise. "Ms. Talbot?"

"No need thank me for saving your life, just pay up." Bela announced, flicking at imaginary dirt on her uniform.

The billionaire's wife winced in pain and looked at her arm, the veins still black yet fading. "What did you inject into me?"

"Phoenix blood, very rare, has nearly miraculous healing powers. It's going to cost you a pretty penny. I had to search high and low to find someone who actually sold genuine phoenix blood." Bela announced, snorting at the surprise on the other woman's face. "Above all I am a business woman, Mrs. Queen, and _no one_ gives me as much business as _you_ do. It'd be _idiotic_ of me to just let one of my biggest sources of income just die on me."

Mrs. Queen's face was completely _blank_ before she suddenly chuckled and shook her head. "You'll be rewarded generously for that service of course."

"I know." Bela nodded before pulling the wrapped package out of her pocket and holding it for the other woman to see. "I have it."

The blonde went still, eyes wide. "That's-?"

"Pain in the ass to get, I'll tell you that." Bela nodded, passing it to the other woman before pulling but her cellular and passing it to her. "I know you won't have the cash on you, but there are all the things you'll need to transfer the money into my account. All I need is your signature on the digital screen."

The woman was smart, and she read everything on the Blackberry slowly before taking the little pen attached and scribbling on the screen, and pressing enter.

The phone beeped the transaction complete.

Smirking, Bela took the phone back and pocketed it. "It was great doing business with you, Mrs. Queen. Until next time, when I have managed to locate the other artifact you spoke to me about previously."

"Until then." She responded.

Quite pleased with herself due to the _large_ extra earnings she'd made with this gig, Bela strolled out of the room and into the halls of the hospital.

_Always a pleasure doing business with you._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Looking around her at the hospital room, Chloe frowned. Why was she here? Why had Bela had to go to the great length of finding _Phoenix blood_ to heal her? Why hadn't her meteor power kicked in and healed her up after whatever it was that'd landed her here?

Green eyes widened as the memories came back to her, and she brought a hand to her heart, horror filling her mind as she realized what she'd done.

_I helped open a portal to hell_. Throwing the blankets off of her, Chloe swung her feet over the edge of the bed and closed her eyes as dizziness beset for her a second. The moment it was gone her eyes were open and she winced as she jerked the needles out of her skin.

The beeping machine flatlined loudly.

Ignoring it, Chloe pushed off of the bed, and cried out as her legs, weak from disuse, crumbled beneath her.

The door to her room flew open and nurses appeared, terrified, obviously having seen the flatline from her machine and having expected the worse.

And then they saw her.

Their eyes widened and they stood in shock, not even registering as a frantic looking Dean Winchester pushed passed them into the room, freezing as he saw her alive, awake, and sitting in an ungraceful heap on the cold tile floor.

Chloe winced. "Hey."

In seconds he'd gotten over the shock and Dean surged forwards, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her off the ground, resting her on the bed. He laid her down reverently before his hands went to her face, tracing her every feature, eyes suspiciously moist.

"Are you really awake?" His voice was hoarse, disbelieving almost. "Am _I_ really awake?"

Why wasn't he angry at her? Why wasn't he suspicious that she might still be her demon self?

"Call Doctor Fergussen!" One of the nurses screamed as she rushed out of the room.

"How are you?" Dean whispered, placing his hand softly to her abdomen. "Are you in pain? Do you need medication?" He turned to the remaining nurse. "Don't just _stand_ there! Get her some pain killers!"

"Y-yes sir!" the woman stammered before racing out of the room as well.

"_How_?" Dean whispered, wiping at a tear as his hazel gaze continued to search her face hungrily.

Chloe smiled softly. "I guess something must have given my powers a kick start."

Dean's gaze went to the package wrapped in cloth by her on the bed but his questions were interrupted as a doctor rushed into the room and ushered him out.

Chloe was considered a miracle, and after a night in the hospital for 'observation' she was allowed to go back home. Lois and the others were all out on a hunt, and so it had only been Dean and the ghosts to keep her company, but it was more than enough. Chloe had asked Frankie to keep the package hidden for her and Dean was, thankfully, too preoccupied with treating her like a breakable piece of china that he forgot all about the mysterious thing.

She'd spoken to the others through satellite phone, tears being shed on each side of the conversation, and she gave them all the same excuse for her miraculous healing.

Bela was her dirty little secret, and she preferred to leave it like that.

Somehow, a couple of weeks later when she was all healed and her powers were stronger than they'd ever been, enhanced by the miraculous curing abilities of the phoenix blood, Chloe convinced Dean to join the others in the hunt. He'd been itching to do so but hadn't wanted to leave her side, afraid that something would happen to her while he was gone.

It'd been hard to get him to leave, but Chloe had finally convinced him. She smiled as she remembered the surprised and awed smile on his face as she'd kissed him goodbye.

She'd never met a person so dedicated to her, he'd proven himself over and over to her since they'd reunited, and he'd been the best 'nurse' _ever_ while she was recuperating.

At her request he'd told her more and more in depth about their life together in the 'other' world…and more and more Chloe wished that that other life was the one she was leading.

She would love to have been married and had children with this man.

"Don't give me that look." Chloe murmured to Gregory, who was shaking his head in worry at her as she gazed down at the ceremonial circle and occult objects she had placed in strategic places inside of it. "I can do this."

Gregory continued to look on in worry.

Darwin sat on the air in the corner of the dimly lit room, smoking his pipe, obviously torn about what she was about to do.

Rose was holding onto Anita protectively, tsking nervously as she did so.

Frankie was the only one who was excited about this, hovering in a lying position above the circle looking downward.

Chloe turned to the other person there with her. "You ready for this?"

He nodded silently.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe clenched and unclenched her fists before going to the circle and sitting down, beginning the ritual.

_I can do this…I can do this…_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois Lane was nervous.

She'd overheard the conversation between Dean and Oliver and she was nervous.

They were returning home to Queen Manor after having successfully exorcised the little town they'd been in and were now in great need of a couple of days of vacation. Of course, after having overheard the conversation between Ollie and Dean, Lois couldn't relax.

_How is Chloe going to take the news?_

Biting on her bottom lip she looked up as the large haunted mansion she loved and called home came into view and they parked in front of it.

Bart opened the door of the car and stepped out, grabbing a laughing Lucy and pulling her up into his arms. "Well, we're going to our room now. Don't disturb us till a couple of days." And with a squeal from Lucy they disappeared in a blink.

And then…and then they heard a terrified scream from inside of the house.

_Lucy_.

Lois didn't even give Dean or Ollie or Sam time to get out of the car. She rushed headfirst inside the house as quickly as her high heels would take her.

"LUCY?" She screamed, throwing the door open and following the sounds of crying until she turned the corner in the spacious sunning room and froze.

Lucy was crying hysterically and hugging…

"_John_?" Lois felt her voice break as her eyes watered up.

He stiffened at the sound of her voice and pulled out of Lucy's tearful hold, passing the girl to her shocked boyfriend, and turning to give Lois a tender, loving smile, tears accumulating in his brown eyes. "_Lois_."

Lois knew it was impossible that he be there, that it must have been a shapeshifter or something, but she didn't care. The brunette gave a cry and threw herself into his arms, holding him tight and crying hysterically. "_John!_"

His arms went around her tightly as he buried his face in the curve of her neck and she felt tears falling on her skin.

He was _crying_.

Just like _her_.

"What the-?" Dean could be heard hissing behind them.

"Don't you even _think_ about it, Winchesters." Chloe's voice was harsh, seeming to stop whatever it was Sam and Dean had been about to do.

Lois didn't care, she just hugged John and knew, _knew_ that this wasn't a demon or a shapeshifter or even a _ghoul_.

This was _John_.

"_How_?" Lois whispered, finally pulling away and looking into John's face, cupping it with her shaking hands. "_How_?"

John smiled shakily as he turned to send Chloe a grateful expression before returning his gaze to Lois. "Ever heard of the Tunic of Lazarus?"

Lois' eyes had widened. "I thought-I thought that was a _myth_?"

"Well, all myths are based on truths." Chloe interjected. "And most are kept in the Vatican's Storehouse just waiting for someone with the right connections to steal them."

"_You_ did this?" Oliver asked shocked.

Neither Sam nor Dean had so much as spoken.

"Well, _I_ didn't do the stealing, I just paid for it." Chloe replied. "I _did_ get John's bones from the grave though, and did the ceremony in the basement." She grinned. "The good thing about it was that John's spirit found me before I did the ritual so I didn't have to do the ceremony before it to offer a demon something in return for the freeing of his soul from hell. He got out on his own-when the gate was opened."

Dean and Sam looked up at that.

John smiled.

Lois was trying not to break down.

"So I did the ceremony and it took three days to complete," Chloe sighed. "And voila. Instant daddy Winchester."

John turned to Sam and Dean, smiling. "Hello boys."

They were still, their faces torn with agony.

"It's really him, guys." Chloe whispered. "It's really John. I promise you."

And then they were hugging, the three Winchesters crying and holding onto each other.

Lois smiled, deciding she could give them this time to themselves, so when the others left to give the father and sons time alone, she followed, hurrying to Chloe and embracing her tightly, allowing her tears to fall again.

"_Thank you_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe watched from the balcony as Lois and John walked in the garden below hand in hand, talking, elated, _in love_. It was, it made everything okay. It did.

She sighed and turned her back on the loverbirds, glad that Bela had been able to find the Tunic of Lazarus before a year of John's death had passed. Otherwise the remaining resurrecting magic still left on the garment wouldn't have been able to do anything for the corpse.

"That was stupid of you."

Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see Dean half scowling at her. "He's your father, you should be _thanking_ me."

"That was dangerous and dark magic you played with, for _three days_." Dean's gaze was on her. "After all you'd been through, _how_ could you make yourself vulnerable to the darkness in your blood again? _Why_?"

"I had this planned as a backup in case anyone dear died and I couldn't get to them in the timeframe for my powers to work or they'd already used up their one life with me." Chloe announced, sighing, turning her back on him and leaning on the stone railing, looking down at Lois and John once more. "The moment you and Sam told me that John was dead I knew that he would be the one I'd use it on."

Dean frowned, leaning against the stone as well and watching as his father laughed and twirled Lois around by her waist before finally placing her down on the ground and kissing her desperately, like a man unable to believe he had the one he loved with him once more. "So this Tunic of Lazarus a miracle resurrection thing? You going to bring back the Olsen guy?"

"It can only be used once." Chloe replied. "I think they were saving it at the Vatican for something special, but you know what they say: You snooze you lose."

Dean turned to look at Chloe. "Why do I feel as you still have a lot of things you haven't told me?"

"Because there _are_ a lot of things I haven't even told _Ollie_, and he's my _leader_, I'm _supposed_ to tell _him_ everything." Chloe replied truthfully.

There was silence between them.

Chloe sent Dean a sideways glance and could almost _read_ the question on his mind. "Yes, he told me about what he plans to do."

While the Winchesters were having their reunion Oliver had pulled her aside, chided her for doing dark magic, and then he'd hugged her tightly and told her not to allow herself to get kidnapped by demons ever again.

They'd hugged tightly, her smiling, knowing now that Azazel had been killed by Dean there was no demon out there with any power over her.

She was _free_.

Oliver had then told her, looking her deep in her eyes, that he was going to go away, he wasn't even sure for how long. Apparently during this hunt they'd met up with an _angel_, a real _angel_, and Castiel had told him that he had a chance to do something truly great to help in the War that was to come, but Oliver had to leave everything and follow him.

Chloe hadn't known what to say as Oliver told her about his plans to change his identity and leave everything to her. She'd told him she didn't need it, didn't _want_ his money, but Oliver had told her that to do the things she needed, to get the things she needed, she needed his money.

He wasn't going to need it where he was going.

It'd been a tearful conversation as Oliver told her that he loved her dearly, and that while he wasn't sure he'd ever see her again, wasn't sure he'd be able to get into contact with her, he wanted her to know that she was the closest person to his heart, and he wanted her to find true happiness like he'd once had with Dinah.

"How do you feel about that?" Dean finally asked, not looking at her.

Chloe smiled softly. "Bittersweet. I'm glad for Oliver because he feels that this is the reason why he became the Green Arrow, why he trained so hard, it was for this moment in time, to do this job." She paused. "But I'm sad because I'm going to lose my closest friend."

She paused, sensing something down in the maze of the other side of the garden, and as she concentrated she could feel the leaves of the maze against the palm of her hands. She could feel the breeze against her face, the sun shining down on her from above. And if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the confusion and mixed emotions.

_Sam_.

Biting her bottom lip, Chloe's gaze went towards the maze. She'd known that something like this might happen if she brought back _Sam_ to life, and she wondered if this connection she could now feel between them was a planned side-effect-if she'd _truly_ played into Azazel's plan. But Chloe couldn't really bring herself to care, to feel sorry.

She'd seen how Dean had been destroyed by Sam's death, and if she had to do everything over again she'd do the same thing.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, what do you plan on doing now that you're going to be a single woman again?"

The question caught Chloe off guard, breaking her out of her thoughts of Sam and bringing her attention back to the elder brother. "Well, I spoke to Bobby, and we're going to operate Queen Manor as Command Central. He left to go bring his books and things he needs. He'll be staying here until we can get things somewhat back to normal around here demon-wise."

Dean nodded for her to continue.

"He also knows of some other hunters who lost everything and need a place to live, and interestingly enough, they have some attributes I'm looking for in employees. Their names are Ellen, her daughter Jo, and this guy named Ash. Bobby's already talked to them, let them know of the situation, and they'll be arriving in the next couple of days."

"What else?"

She paused, wondering why it was that he seemed a little annoyed. "Well, I'm going to continue the work I do as Chloe Queen, because even if Oliver and I are divorcing he's willing his shares to me, I'm going to be sole heir of Queen Enterprises." She paused. "And I'm going to head up the work I used to do as Watchtower but now I'm going to be doing it for a hunters force, not a superhero force."

"_Chloe_." Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair and turning to her. "What do you plan on doing now that you're going to be a _single woman_ again?"

"_Oh." _And suddenly she realized the real question he'd been asking, going red immediately at how amazingly _clueless_ she could be at times. "What do _you_ plan on doing now that I'm going to be a single woman again?"

For a moment there was silence between them, and then Dean grinned and reached for her, arm going around her waist and pulling her to his steely strong body. "I think I'll probably start by kissing you."

Chloe's arms went around Dean's neck as she smiled into his face. "_Really_?"

He nodded, bringing his face slowly down to hers until his lips were just a breath away. "Then I'm going to convince you not to be single anymore."

Her blush darkened as something jumped in her heart at the intensity in those eyes. "And how will you do _that_?"

His lips curled. "Now that would be _telling_, wouldn't it?" He whispered before closing his eyes, his lips capturing hers in a kiss that weakened her knees.

Chloe tightened her hold around his neck as she pulled her tighter into him and they continued to kiss, oblivious to the ghosts that'd manifested around them, all grinning happily except for Frankie, who snorted and shook his head in resignation at _Dean_ of all people getting Chloe.

Running her hands through Dean's short hair, Chloe groaned as Dean turned and pushed her back into the balcony and pressed her up against it, slipping a thigh between hers.

Rose covered Anita's eyes, and the ghosts decided it was time to leave those two alone.

A new beginning was dawning on them, and it was promising to be a good one already.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**The END.**

**Review?**


End file.
